Escaflonwe 2
by Karumi Gonzalez
Summary: Es mi primer historia espero y sea del agrado de algunos. El inicio de Gaea, los sobrevivientes de atlantis. los dioses de Gaea. quienes fueron y el por que no hicieron nada en la guerra con zaiback. que pasara con Van y Hitomi. reencuentro despues de 2 años.
1. Cap 1 El ultimo deseo Los elegidos

LA VISIÓN DE ESCAFLOWNE 2

CAPITULO 1

EL ÚLTIMO DESEO. LOS ELEGIDOS.

Hace mucho tiempo en la época en la que Gaea fue creada no solo había humanos completos y mitad bestias. Gaea era habitada por descendientes o más bien sobrevivientes de la misma Atlantis, algunos los cuales lograron escapar y llegar hasta Gaea…pero también llegaron aquellos a los cuales fueron escogidos para ir al nuevo mundo y ayudar a que su deseo fuera cumplido. Cuando la destrucción de Atlantis estaba culminando, ellos desearon y su poderoso deseo trajo un nuevo mundo en los cielos, Gaea. Un mundo donde deseaban que hubiera paz y que su poder jamás despertara nuevamente para que a si Gaea no viera su fin como ellos vieron el propio. En el último momento, antes de que todos murieran en Atlantis, se dieron cuenta que muchos de sus hermanos que se habían dejado dominar por el odio miraban hacia su bella utopía y comenzaron a escapar hacia ella, viendo en esta un nuevo lugar al cual destruir, juntos los pocos que aún quedaban con vida y sin rastro de maldad en sus corazones decidieron escoger a los más fuertes entre ello y enviarlos a Gaea para que así detuvieran a sus hermanos.

Aun antes de que se formaran los grandes reinos como Asturia, Freíd, Fanelia, Basram, Daedalus, Rampant, Cesario, Egzardia y otros. Aun antes de la gran guerra con Zaibach, en la cual se despertó nuevamente el poder de Atlantis causando casi la destrucción de Gaea. Pero aun antes Gaea estaba en guerra, por casi mil años sus tierras, mares y cielos no contemplaron la paz ya que los que escaparon y los que fueron enviados libraron una gran batalla, una pelea que fue colosal y su historia … ahora es solo una leyenda que aun después de mil años los ancianos de todos los reinos cuenta.

**¿Pero quiénes y cómo eran ellos? ¿Todos murieron? ¿Aun quedara alguno? ¿Y si alguno queda este será bueno o malo...? **

En la guerra que fue provocada por los pocos sobrevivientes de Atlantis, los cuales fueron divididos en 2 grupos:

**LOS CAÍDOS.¬ **fueron llamados a todos aquellos que en el tiempo de la destrucción de Atlantis se dejaron dominar por la sed de sangre, el odio, la ira, la avaricia y no veían más allá de la destrucción de todo a su paso.

**LOS ALADOS** **O LOS ELEGIDOS**.¬ fueron aquellos a los que se les confió la paz y el orden del nuevo mundo, dejando en sus manos la confianza que fue depositada en ellos por todo su pueblo para que su deseo de paz fuera perpetuo.

Más de 1000 caídos y solo 6 alados, la batalla fue dura, los alados fueron dotados de alas doradas y la inmortalidad.

Los caídos fueron maldecidos y sus pieles se volvieron negras como sus almas, mientras sus alas fueron teñidas por la sangre que habían derramado.

Los alados consiguieron llegar a reducir a sus hermanos a menos de la mitad cuando fueron traicionados.

Los alados eran conformados por 3 hombres y 3 mujeres que aun cuando solo eran considerados unos niños ya que ninguno pasaba de los 17 años.

**De Desiré Aqua**

Una chica de 14 años de edad, de 1.56 de estatura, de un tono rosado de piel que la hacía parecer delicada como una muñeca y ojos hermosos tan azules como el cielo de la mañana, su cabello le llegaba agarrado en un chongo grande que cubría toda la parte de atrás de su cabeza y solo dejaba un pequeño mechón suelto que le llegaba casi a la cadera y adelante un espeso tupé que llegaba hasta sus cejas y dos mechos sueltos enmarcando su rostro, para decorar su cabello llevaba una diadema gruesa de color negro con un moño a la izquierda y sobre este un circulo de holán blanco y sobre él una flor de tela amarilla y en el centro un zafiro, su cabello era tan dorado que podría perderse con el de sus alas, llevaba un vestid azul claro con tirantes blanco que salían de sus costados y se amarraban atrás de su cuello dejando un poco más de media espalda libre para que sus alas salieran sin problemas, por la parte del pecho tenía un holán blanco grande el cual hacia lucir más su busto tapándolo casi por completo, el vestido se pegaba hasta su cintura en la que llevaba un fajo de color negro, con la misma flor como la de su diademas y la misma piedra preciosa en el centro del botón, el vestido largo y hasta sus tobillos mostraba una abierta de media muslo hacia debajo de lado izquierdo, el cual estaba decorado de holanes blancos como el de su pecho pero de solo 2 dedos de grueso. Bajo el vestido llevaba unas medias azul oscuro pegadas las cuales evitaban que la piel de sus piernas se mostrara, calzaba unos botines de agujetas a media pantorrilla, pegadas hasta el tobillo y flojas después del mismo dejando un dobles al final de la bota y sin ser amaradas por la cinta dejando que se vieran los picos formando una V invertida, en sus manos llevaba unos guantes cortos del color que las flores pegados a sus manos y un poco suelto de las muñecas. Ella era acompañada por el poder de los océanos. El agua.

**De Fortona Sora**

Una chica de 14 años de edad, de 1.60 de altura y piel blanca con ojos color verdes que llegaban en ocasiones a cambiar a plateados, su cabello de un rubio casi verdoso que llegaba debajo de sus rodillas, decorado con una tiara la cual era tapada por el tupé de su frente, el cual llegaba casi hasta sus ojos por la parte de atrás de las orejas se veía la tirar de un color azul oscuro en forma de pico, en el centro de la parte de atrás dejaba caer una esmeralda en forma de rombo la cual llegaba hasta su nuca. En el cuello tenía un collar que tapaba la mayor parte de este, de blanco con las orilla de color oro y con terminación en V el cual estaba unido al vestido por el centro del pecho el cual tenía una piedra roja grande rodeada por las líneas de oro. Los hombros los llevaba descubiertos ya que los hombros del vestido quedaban al mismo de su pecho y sobresalían como si fuera una estola blanca haciendo juego con el collar y en cada cierta distancia de la estola colgaban las mismas piedras como la de atrás de su tiara, las mangas eran pegadas a sus brazos y terminaban en V de la cual era sostenida por un anillo que estaba en el dedo medio de cada mano. El vestido en corte corazón, con todos los bordes de color oro, entallado hasta la cintura la cual se enmarcaba por que terminaba ceñida en V hasta su vientre bajo en donde quedaba entonces despegado como la estola de sus hombros pero en este caso era azul oscuro y solo llegaba hasta sus caderas bajo este salían 3 listas blancas con decoraciones en color oro que rodeaban su figura una atrás y una en cada costado, bajo este continuaba el vestido en azul largo hasta los pies y abierto de enfrente. Bajo este llevaba una falda larga blanca nuevamente. Ella era acompañada del poder de los cielos. El aire.

**De Ayalet Megumi**

Una chica de 14 años de edad, de 1.60 de estatura igual que Fortona, con piel un poco morena, tenía los ojos de un bello color verde claro, su cabello de un tono rojo casi llegando al negro le llegaba hasta la cintura lo llevaba sujeto en una cola baja de lado derecho su tupé le llegaba hasta la nariz tapando sus ojos, en su cuello tenía 2 años, rojo, amarillo y una cadena blanca, ella vestía diferente ya que no llevaba túnico o vestido más bien tenía un conjunto llevaba un vendaje blanco el cual cubría su pecho y tenía solo el lado derecho de un tipo kimono atado justo debajo de su busto de color amarillo con estampado de manchas que eran negras hasta desvanecerse en blanco. La manga era bastante amplia y no dejaba ver su mano, la mano izquierda estaba vendada como su pecho pero esta no la apretaba y tenía una cadena blanca igual a la de su cuello doblada en su muñeca para que no se callera. Su cuerpo era recorrido ligeramente por un listón rojo pasando por sus hombros, espalda, vientre y terminaba en la pretina gruesa de su falda en forma V los cuales parecían un listón ancho sin amarrar por lo que las orillas corrían libres del lado contrario llegando hasta la rodilla cada uno de color diferente uno amarillo y otro blanco. Su falda hacia juego con el quimono y terminaba en una falda corta y tablada del lado derecho mientras que del lado izquierdo era lisa y larga hasta su pantorrilla. En la cintura también portaba la cadena blanca y un fajo de aros blancos de diferentes tamaños. En su pierna derecha tenía una bota larga y pegada hasta tapar su rodilla y la pierna izquierda llevaba una bota igual pero no llegaba a su rodilla ambas de color blanco con la orilla en color amarillo. Ella era acompañada por el poder del sol. La luz.

**De Janus Terán**

El más grande de todos no solo en edad y altura sino también en musculatura ya que parecía tener un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, contaba con un aproximado de 1.75 de altura y 16 años de edad, de piel bronceada, con ojos de color café, su cabello castaño claro lo tenía casi todo corto por excepción de la nuca en la cual lo tenía largo hasta media espalda y era sujetado con listones trenzados que sostenía al final un cascabel de oro, con mechones y pequeños destellos rojizos a la luz del sol, en su cuello llevaba una cadena verde de la cual colgaba una lagrima de color café, vestía una túnica verde oscuro con decoraciones de ramas y hojas en un tono verde seco, esta le llegaba hasta sus rodillas pero estaba abierta por ambos costados, las mangas de color café claro eran largas y algo flojas, con la abertura en su espalda para sus alas y en la cintura amarrado un lazo corto y delgado de color café oscuro de lado izquierdo, después del nudo la cortas puntas dejaban caer unos cascabeles de color oro en cada una de las orillas, usaba unos pantalones largos guangos pero apretados en los tobillos de color café claro y los zapatos sencillos de color verde oscuro. Él era portador del poder de la naturaleza. La tierra

**De Ayalet Yue**

Hermano mayor de Megumi de Ayalet, con 15 años de edad y de 1.65 de estatura, tenía un tono de piel un poco más bronceado que su hermana, pero aún más blanco que Janus de Terán, sus ojos de color verde oscuro, a diferencia de su hermana pequeña él llevaba el cabello corto de color rubio el cual cambia a un tono anaranjado oscuro mientras utilizaba su poder, igual que su hermana también usaba un conjunto que constaba de una playera floja hasta la cadera de color amarillo con decorado de llamas rojas en la parte de abajo, con mangas cortas las cuales estaban decoradas igual que la parte inferior de la playera, con abierta en la espalda y un pantalón flojo que llegaba hasta sus tobillos color negro, su pantalón era sujetado por un grueso fajo de aros de diferentes tamaños como el de su hermana pero el de él era en color amarillo, con botas hasta los tobillos tipo militar de color negro con la suela y agujetas rojas, llevaba guantes rojos con amarillo que solo cubrían de su muñeca a mitad de los dedos dejando el resto descubierto y en la parte de arriba de las manos tenían cada uno un rubí grande y en su cuello una tipo bufanda negra con decoraciones de llamas que iniciaba en rojo y pasaba a amarillo hasta terminar en blanco. Aun cuando era acompañado por el mismo poder que su hermana, él lo transformaba de diferente forma. El fuego.

**De Luhan Ascherit**

Un chico de 1.68 de altura, un poco más alto que Yue pero más bajo que Janus, de 15 años de edad, de piel morena clara con ojos rojizos, su cabello negro largo le llegaba hasta la cintura lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja, tenía destellos azules con el reflejo de la luz del sol o la luna, en su cuello llevaba colgando una cadena con un dije en forma de rayo de color azul. Vestía una playera un tanto pegada a su cuerpo sin mangas de color blanco, las orillas de la playera eran en color azul zafiro, con la abierta para la espalda para que sus alas salieran libres, la parte del cuello era alta y estaba abierta por adelante, de los inicios del cuello de la playera tenía unas tipo hebillas redondas color oro en las que se atoraba una capa negra bastante grande ya que incluso arrastraba, tenía un capucha y estaba abierta por la parte de atrás para que no estorbara a sus alas mientras volaba, estaba decorada con azul oscuro y blanco, sus guantes flojos con las mismas hebillas con las que también se aseguraba la capa a medio antebrazo, los pantalones de color blanco con decoraciones en negro y azul zafiro eran más flojos cada vez que bajaban por sus piernas y solo llegaban a media pantorrilla quedando bombachos y siendo sostenidos por las botas negras con pequeñas hebillas en las que también se abrochaba la parte inferior de la capa. Acompañado por el poder de las tormentas. El trueno.

Las relaciones entre los elegidos no eran muy buenas en un inicio, cada uno siguió su propio camino. Fortona y Desiré estaban juntas desde que llegaron al igual que los hermanos Ayalet tomaron su camino. Mientras que Janus y Luhan se fueron cada uno por diferente lugar, quedando separados. Después de los primeros meses de estar solos cada un comenzó a pensar que por la cantidad de los caídos ellos no podrían acabarlos por separado.

CONTINUARA…

**Soy nueva en esto y espero les guste **

**gracias**


	2. Cap 2 Un nuevo mundo Un nuevo grupo

CAPITULO 2  
UN NUEVO MUNDO. UN NUEVO GRUPO

6 meses después de haber llegado a lo que podrían llamar su nuevo hogar se encontraron todos nuevamente, entonces Janus les dijo que tenían que hablar con todos por lo que pidió que por lo menos esa noche buscaran un refugio para que todos descansaran esa noche y mientras cenaran hablaría con todos. Aun cuando Luhan y Megumi no estaban de acuerdo en un principio. El atardecer comenzó a caer y encontraron un claro entre el bosque conde improvisaron hamacas para dormir y consiguieron frutas y verduras, Desiré y Fortona encontraron cerca un arroyo por lo que Desiré pensó en sacar algunos de los pescados que se encontraban en el para que pudieran comer bien, improviso una burbuja de agua en la que fue metiendo poco a poco 2 pescados por cada uno, cuando volvieron al con los demás. Luhan estaba algo retirado haciendo algo con un tronco, Janus habían terminado con todas las hamacas las cuales hizo con hojas y lianas mientras Yue estaba prendiendo una fogata grande rodeada por un circulo piedras y los cuales servirían para sentarse y no muy lejos estaba Megumi estaba cerca a otra fogata más pequeña, picando las verdura y vaciándola en lo que pacería una olla improvisada de madera.

**¬Hey, Yo Creí Que Ya Se Habían Ido.¬** Megumi les reclamo a Desiré y Fortona.

**¬Genial Como Haces Eso.¬** exclamo Yue observando la burbuja de agua con pescados aun nadando dentro de ella.

**_Bueno Pues Yo Controlo El Agua… Y Cuando Encontramos El Arroyo Fortona Creyó Que Sería Bueno Comer Algo Más Que Solo Frutas Y Verduras.¬** dijo Desiré.

**¬ ¿Fortona?¬** pregunto extrañado Janus. **¬Es Cierto Aun No Nos Hemos Presentado, Mi Nombre Es De Janus Terán Y Supongo Que Fortona Es La Que Se Esconde Detrás De Ti.¬** sonrió Janus.

**¬Yo Soy De Desiré Aqua Pero Aqua Está Bien Y Ella Es Fortona.¬** el nombre del joven causo un poco de temblor en Fortona por lo que cuando Aqua la presento ella solo pudo levantar la mano sobre la cabeza.

**¬Yo Soy De Ayalet Yue Y Ella Es Mi Pequeña Hermana Megumi.¬** sonrió Yue acercándose para ver los peces nadando.

Mientras Luhan llego junto a ellos llevando en sus brazos varios cuencos y cucharas de madera.

**¬Pequeño Asch Genial Hiciste Un Cuenco Para Cada Uno Y También Cucharas, Valla Que Si Eres Muy Útil, Por Cierto Él Es Pequeño Asch.**¬ le dijo Yue a Luhan.

Luhan saco su katana acercándola la punta al cuello de Yue.

**–Ya Te Dije Que Mi Nombre Es De Luhan Ascherit No Asch Así Que Si Vuelvas A Decirme Así…¬** Fortona entonces comenzó a sonreír ya que le pareció graciosa la cara de ambos, y Yue solo quedo hipnotizado con la sonrisa de Fortona mientras que Luhan bajo instantáneamente su katana después de que al ver sonreír a Fortona apareciera un leve sonrojo en su cara.

Después de las presentaciones las mujeres se pusieron a preparar los pescados en varas para acercarlos a la fogata grande mientras que en la olla de madera colgaba sobre la fogata pequeña con el agua y las verduras, cuando las verduras y los pescados estuvieron listos todos se comenzaron a cenar.

**¬Bueno Se Estarán Preguntan El Porque Les Pedí Que Habláramos Y La Razón Es Que Sé Que No Soy El Único Que Ha Pensado Que Ellos Son Demasiados Y Que Nosotros Solo Somos Unos Niños Y Para Colmo 6.¬** Janus permaneció un momento en silencio esperando que la idea pasara por sus cabezas.

**¬Fortona Y Yo Hablamos Hace Un Tiempo De Esto Y De Hecho Teníamos Pensado Tratar De Encontrarnos Con Ustedes Y Pues Unirnos…Ya Saben Estar Juntos…Por Separado Seremos Blancos Fáciles Y Todo Eso.¬** Opino Aqua.

**¬Y Protegernos Mutuamente.¬** Agrego Yue.

**¬Por Favor No Somos Unos Bebes Nosotros Contamos Con Poderes Que Ellos No Tienen, Yue Tu Dominas El Fuego Y Yo La Luz… Y Ella Maneja El Agua¬** Megu dijo esto mientras señalaba a cada uno. **¬Y Él Es Bueno Con La Espada Y De Seguro Janus Y Fortona Tiene Algún Poder… Bueno, Viste Como Hizo Las Camas.¬** término indignada.

**¬Megu Que Pasa Si Me Pasa Algo Y No Puedo Protegerte…Al Menos Si Supiera Que Hay Alguien Mas No Tendría Que Estarme Distrayendo Mientras Peleo Para Ver Si Estás Bien.¬** exclamo Yue con molestia y tristeza mezclada en su voz.

**¬Yo Creo Que Es Lo Mejor Nos Protegeremos Entre Nosotros Y Estando Juntos Tenemos Más Posibilidades De Sobrevivir Y Entre Más De Nosotros Sobreviva Mejor.¬** termino por decir Aqua

**¬Entre Más Sobrevivamos…Mmmm ¿Me Pregunto Si Realmente Podremos Con Lo Que Se Nos Pidió? ¿Y Cuantos De Nosotros Llegaremos A Ver La Paz?¬** susurro Luhan no queriendo que nadie escuchara pero como todos estaban en silencio sus palabras fueron escuchadas claramente por cada uno de ellos.

Después de eso el silencio reino por un rato y Megumi se resignó a permanecer juntos ya que después de todo no quería que nada le pasara a su hermano, después de todo él era la única familia que le quedaba, además era consiente de ellos eran blancos fáciles durante la noche ya que al obtener su poder del sol. Después cenar las chicas decidieron ir al arroyo a bañarse por lo que los jóvenes se quedaron solos hablando y acordaron ser ellos los que pelearan ya que no creían prudente que las chicas pelearan pues según Janus la mujeres eran más frágiles, lo que ocasiono la risa de Yue quien alegaba que si su hermana lo estuviera escuchando le demostraría que tan frágil era una mujer, también acordaron que se turnaran para vigilar por las noches. Cuando las chicas hubieron regresado Yue y Janus se fueron a bañar mientras Luhan permaneció vigilando, al poco rato Janus volvió y cambio el lugar con Janus, cuando ellos regresaron y antes de dormir se pusieron al tanto de lo que habían pasado cada quien por su lado.

Aqua pregunto qué poder tenia cada uno ya que en la anterior conversación quedo claro el poder de cada uno de los Ayalet y el de ella pero los de los demás aun no sabía y estaba segura que no solo eran los que había comentado Megumi, por lo que Janus dijo que el obtenía su poder de cualquier suelo puesto que podía crear piedras, tierra y platas. Luhan comento que el dominaba el trueno y podría tanto crear una tormenta eléctrica como producirla cuando tocaba a alguien por lo que ningún caído se había acercado mucho a él y la katana solo era un regalo pero también servía para dirigir los truenos que producía su cuerpo hacia ella y de esta a su enemigo, mientras Fortona solo se limitó a decir que ella podía controlar todo el aire a su alrededor. Después de esto solo durmieron. Después de 3 meses de estar juntos hicieron que la amistad y confianza entre ellos comenzara a surgir

Janus y Megumi o Terán y Megu como empezaron a llamarse ya intentaban formar una relación más allá de la amistad, que aún no iniciaba porque ninguno parecía decidirse, mientras su hermano Yue ahora estaba solo ya que su hermana lo cambio por Terán aun con los celos no podía enojarse ya que veía a su hermana feliz y eso era todo lo que él quería así que ahora pasaba su tiempo molestando a Asch e intentando hacer hablar a Fortona. En cuanto a Luhan aun cuando acepto la idea de los demás y permaneció junto a ellos, no cambio mucho pues el continuaba apartado de todos los del grupo. Fortona parecía también apartada de todos ya que no solía hablar mucho con ninguno a menos que fuera con Desiré, Aqua como insistía que la llamaran todos parecía contenta con estar cerca de más personas y parecía tratar de evitar que se acercaran a Fortona, alegando que solo quería protegerla de salir herida ya que era dañada fácilmente.

Las miradas furtivas que eran incitadas por la curiosidad de Yue y Luhan hacia Fortona eran bastantes notorias por todo el grupo, sobre todo las de Yue mientras que las de Luhan no eran tan obvias y solo eran detectadas por la misma Fortona causando que el fuera descubierto por ella en todas las ocasiones. Una tarde mientras ella fue a buscar fruta se encontró con a Luhan practicando con su katana pero al tener el sus ojos cerrados reacciono al sonido moviendo su katana pero la detuvo al escasos centímetros de la cara de la hermosa joven la cual solo se dejó caer de rodillas asustada.

**¬Lo Siento…Yo…Yo No Quería…Solo Reaccione…Y Creí Que Eras Él Tonto De Ayalet…Lo Sien…¬** Torpemente y tartamudeando fue lo único que pudo decir Luhan antes de que las palabras ya no quisieran salir de su garganta causando que sus mejillas adquirieran un color rosáceo.

Después de bajar su espada y guardarla en su funda y un momento de silencio incomodo ella comenzó a reír, causando la sorpresa de Luhan y pasar a una expresión de indignación al ver que su risa era más bien una burla.

**¬Jajajaja.¬** Fortona soltó la fruta y se tapó la boca intentando así parar su risa sin obtener éxito en ello. **–Lo Siento Es Que Jajajaja…Estabas Tartamudeando Y Jajajaja…Tu Cara Parecía La De Un Pequeño Esperando… Jaja A Ser Regañado Por Su Madre Y No Pude Evitarlo Jajaja…¬** bajo las manos hacia su estómago abrazándose a sí misma mientras continuaba riendo y hablando. **–Jajaja Me Duele…Me Duele El Estómago.¬** término por decir mientras se retiraba unas lágrimas causadas por la risa.

Aun cuando Luhan molesto quiso reclamarle no pudo pues al verla sonreír y escucharla hablar solo hizo que su enojo desapareciera, mientras la miraba embelesado término por dejarse caer a su lado.

**¬Valla Y Yo Que Creí Que No Hablabas… Ahora Resulta Que Hasta Te Burlas Y Humillas A Los Que Te Rodean.¬** las palabras salieron casi de un modo dulce sorprendido tanto a ella como el mismo por lo que apenado solo opto por comenzar a recoger la fruta que ella tenía regada a su alrededor. **¬ ¿Por Cierto Tu Nombre No Es Solo Fortona O Sí?¬** esa pregunta salió de su boca sin ni siquiera pedir permiso o pasar antes por su mente.

**¬Sora.¬** contesto en un susurro lo suficiente fuerte como para ser escuchado por él.

**¬ ¿Conque Sora eh? Es Un Bonito…¬**

**¬No Se Lo Digas A Nadie…Por Favor.¬** interrumpió entre asustada y alterada Fortona.

Luhan dejo de ver las frutas y dirigió su mirada hasta quedar frente a ella y se sorprendió al ver su cara completamente roja e intentando hacer un nudo con sus propios dedos, mientras que en sus labios se encontraba pegado un pequeño mechón de cabello.

**–Si No Quieres Que Nadie Lo Sepa, Entonces Porque Me Lo Has Dicho.¬** acerco su mano hacia ella para retirar el mechón de cabello que estaba pegado a su labio inferior.

Fortona se paralizo sorprendida por sentir lo que parecía una caricia sobre su mejilla, cerró los ojos y siguió el movimiento de la mano intentando así alargar la caricia. Todo lo Luhan pudo ver fue que al tomar el mecho para separarlo de sus labios no pudo evitar rorar sus dedos con su cara y después sorprenderse al ver como ella cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar por lo que ahora era una caricia. "¿Cómo Podía Verse Tan Hermosa?" pensó Luhan.

Ahora tenía los ojos cerrado, la cara ladeada para seguir en contacto con su mano y luego sus labios habiéndose para dejar salir un suspiro que parecía estar atrapado desde hace mucho. Cuando su cerebro pareció volver a funcionar él se encontró más seca de ella mientras su mano ahora estaba pegada a su mejilla, la otra había tomado otro mechón de cabello y acercado a él tanto para olerlo, como para besarlo.

**¬No Se Lo Diré A Nadie.¬** susurro él y entonces ella pareció salir de su ensueño.  
**–Ascherit, Puedes Llamarme Así.¬**

**¬Creí Que No Te Gustaba Que Te Llamaran Por Tu Nombre.**¬ contesto ella.

**–Me Gusta Mi Nombre, Sobre Todo Si Sale De Tus Labios.¬** confeso. **¬Pero Si Sale De La De Uno De Los Ayalet O Incuso De Tu Amiga Me Resulta Bastante Molesto, Ya Que Como Ellos Me Dicen No Es Mi Nombre Después De Todo.¬**

Después de un rato de permanecer en silencio escucharon el sonido de risas por lo que se levantaron, ella apresuro su paso hacia el campamento mientras recogía la fruta para después desplegar sus alas para seguirla en su camino pero a una distancia prudente.

Después de ese día todas las mañanas ambos se escavan para pasar un tiempo solos, tiempo después de aquel primer encuentro ya entrada la noche Fortona y Aqua decidieron ir a nadar en el lago que habían encontrado mientras buscaban frutas, no muy lejos de donde llevaban meses acampando. Los demás se encontraban cada uno en sus tareas, Luhan quedo a cargo de reparar los techos de las chozas que habían improvisado, Yue recolectaba hojas grandes y lianas para hacer más cómodas las camas y Megu y Terán lavaban y cocían las verduras que recolectaron esa mañana.

Adentrado en el bosque Yue vio un destello azul a lo lejos y se adentró un poco más, cuando se acercó encontró una hermosa cascada de poca altura la cual desembocaba en un lago poco profundo de aguas cristalinas en las que se encontraban Fortona y Aqua jugando, Yue quedó maravillado por la belleza de ambas pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que no era el único que contemplaba a sus compañeras por lo que a toda prisa salió de su escondite, corrió hacia la orilla y en cuanto estaba a punto de tocar el agua sus alas salieron, voló por sobre ambas y callo hasta la otra orilla.

Mientras Fortona y Aqua jugaban sin darse cuenta a lo que pasaba alrededor, si hubieran puesto un poco de atención habrían notado que estaban siendo observadas no solo por Yue sino también por varios caídos. Cuando de pronto escucharon un ruido y divisaron entre los árboles y arbustos aparecía Yue, Fortona apenada solo agacho la cabeza mientras Aqua estaba muy dispuesta a no solo a reclamarle sino también a golpearlo, era una suerte que decidieran jugar solo cerca de la orilla y ambas estaban vestidas. Pero pronto ambas se dieron cuenta que los ojos y cabello de Yue cambiaba a un tono entre anaranjado a casi rojo en ciertas parte mientras corría y volaba hasta la otra orilla del lago.

Al caer nuevamente sobre tierra firme, de entre los árboles que rodeaban el lago comenzaron a salir los caídos, primero 2 hasta que de repente ni siquiera podía contarlos, pronto convoque al dragón del sol y un circulo de fuego apareció alrededor de mí y de este comenzó a formarse un remolino que subió al cielo y bajo en espiral pasando por todos los caídos que estaban a su alcance y no pudieron alejarse. Mientras inspeccionaba a mi alrededor me di cuenta que Aqua comenzaba a flotar hasta quedar sobre el agua del lago dirigiendo las aguas con sus manos hacia los caídos, mientras Fortona desplegaba sus alas y creaba corrientes de aire que acercaban a los caídos hacia nuestros ataque, pero al mismo tiempo el aire parecía no permitir que los que ya estaban siendo heridos por ellos, se alejaran de los mismos.

En el campamento los demás ya habían terminado con lo que les tocaba a cada uno, por lo que Luhan se encontraba acostado en la rama de un árbol, mientras que Megu y Terán estaban abrazados junto a la fogata… cuando de pronto Megu se levantó de golpe con una mano sobre su pecho mientras susurraba el nombre de su hermano y fue cuando los 3 pudieron ver la gran serpiente de fuego que subió al cielo y segundos después fue seguido de grandes columnas de agua las cuales no venían de muy lejos, Terán se levantó apresurado tomo a Megu de la mano la tranquilizo con una mirada para momentos después desplegar sus alas, Luhan ni siquiera se molestó en bajar del árbol por lo que dando un salto hacia arriba desplego sus alas tomando rápidamente la delantera aun cuando los 3 volaron lo más rápido que podían.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Cap 3 Relatos de un Evento Inesperado

CAPITULO 3

RELATOS DE UN EVENTO INESPERADO.

Fui el primero en llegar y todo lo que pude hacer fue contemplar con cara de estúpido a Fortona de Sora se veía tan bella nunca antes la había visto pelear, casi siempre éramos nosotros los que peleábamos, mientras la Ayalet y Desiré hacían un mohín, ella solo permanecía tranquila, pero ahora Sora estaba suspendida casi a la altura de la cascada con sus alas doradas completamente abiertas, su cabello era casi completamente verde claro y cuando pude verla de lado sus ojos también habían cambiado a color plata y parecía que toda ella desprendía un cálido brillo. Podría jurar que incluso se veía más hermosa que la vez que me dijo su nombre. Salí de mi asombro cuando vi que un caído se dirigía a atacarla, por alguna extraña razón mi cuerpo reacciono y desenvaine mi katana la cual tenía en la empuñadura de un dragón blanco con los ojos azules y pequeñas manchas del mismo color, me dirigí hacia el cortándole un brazo mientras que pequeños rayos comenzaban a salir de mi cuerpo. El brazo callo mientras era carbonizado por la carga que había depositado en la hoja de la katana, me gire tan rápido para lanzar otro ataque para evitar que el maldito pudiera llegar a lastimarla y me encontré con el caído frente a Sora, ella tenía una expresión tan delicada que jamás llegaría a pensar que ella pudiera lastimar a alguien, con un simple movimiento de su mano el aire fue dirigido a una velocidad que hizo cortes en la gruesa piel del caído haciendo que cayera al lago mientras se desangraba, sonreí para mis adentros al darme cuenta que al parecer Sora bien podía defenderse sola, sus ojos encontraron los míos y por un momento vi como volvían a su color natural pero también vi miedo reflejados en ellos yo solo pude sonreírle de lado y después dirigirme a atacar a más de los caído, alejándome un poco de ella.

A unos 2 metros delante de Megu y de mí, vi descender a Luhan nosotros también bajamos, en cuanto llegamos comenzamos a pelear tanto ella como yo.

**_ Diablos Parece Que Si Matamos A Uno Sale Otro Más_** exclamo Terán.

Llevábamos tiempo que no nos atacaban en pequeños grupos y de un de repente ellos parecieron pensar lo mismo que nosotros y entonces comenzaron atacarnos en grupos más grandes pero nunca había sido un grupo tan grande como ahora, ya era de noche y comencé a preocuparme aún más, aun cuando habíamos matado a más de 15 aun parecía haber la misma cantidad de ellos vivos, comencé a notar en Megu y Yue el cansancio más que en los demás dándome cuenta que muy pronto estaríamos en desventaja ya que ellos necesitaban del sol para conseguir fuerzas por lo que por la noche no tenían sus fuerzas al 100% y parecía que Yue había gastada casi la mitad de ella en el primer ataque, para hacerlo tan grande que pudiera llamar nuestra atención y entonces fue cuando mi miedo creció.

**¬YUEEEEEEEEEE¬** grito Terán llamando la atención de todos.

Cuando escuche la voz impregnada de miedo proviniendo de Terán no pude distinguir lo que decía, todo lo que pude hacer fue dirigir mi mirada hacia él, pero pronto me di cuenta que aun cuando su mirada expresaba terror él estaba completamente bien no tenía ninguna herida, fue cuando aun cuando quise soltar un suspiro de alivio no pude, sentí un dolor en el pecho y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue el rostro de mi hermano. Todo lo sentí en cámara lenta, voltee a buscarlo y al hacerlo quise sonreír de verlo bien pero algo en mi decía que no estaba bien, estaba de espaldas a mí y bajo sus alas a uno de sus costados pude ver una mano negra que lo estaba atravesando, yo solo intente llegar a él lo más rápido que pude no sé si volaba o corría solo sentía que no avanzaba y comencé a notar como caía de rodilla.

**¬Yuu¬** susurro Megumi.

Mi garganta estaba seca y mi voz no parecía querer salir, podía sentir mis mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos. Aun con los ojos llorosos pude ver a Luhan llegar y cortar la mano del caído entonces mi hermano callo pesadamente al suelo y alcance a agarrarlo para que no se golpeara y puse su cabeza en mis piernas mientras mis lágrimas caían sobre su rostro, el solo sonrió al verme y levanto su mano para intentar limpiar mis lágrimas mientras la frase _**"LO SIENTO"**_ salía torpemente de su boca siendo acompañada por tos y sangre causando que las lágrimas salieran con más prisa.

Mientras peleaba aun lado de Aqua, pude ver a un caído dirigirse en dirección hacia mí y entonces de la nada apareció Ascherit cortando el brazo de este, pero aun así el siguió su camino hasta llegar frente a mi así que arroje hacia él una ráfaga de aire que dejo cortes en su cuerpo, así como también sacar todo el aire de él evitando que pudiera respirar, fue cuando vi en la cara de Ascherit reflejada la sorpresa y solo pude sentir miedo… yo siempre había causado miedo aun después de aprender a controlar el aire, incluso Aqua había tenido miedo cuando me vio pelear por primera vez, aun envuelta en mis propios temores pude ver la sonrisa arrogante posarse en el rostro de Ascherit para después alejarse para pelear, aun sorprendida comencé a darme cuenta de todos los cambios físicos que teníamos mientras utilizábamos nuestros poderes, sobre todo los de él, su cabello azul oscuro y las pequeñas chispas blancas que salían de todo su cuerpo, y de repente vi a Yue el cual se notaba bastante cansado lo cual me hizo recordar que era de noche y él no podría aguantar mucho tiempo, la batalla tenía que terminar ya, vi como su cabello volvía a su tono natural mientras a un peleaba con un caído y después era atravesado por un costado mientras escuchaba el grito de Janus, después vi a Luhan volar hasta Yue y cortar con su espada la mano del caído para tomarlo del cuello y así dispersar por su cuerpo las descargas de energía mientras los pequeños truenos comenzaban a crecer. Junte todo el poder que pude y lo hice explotar a mi alrededor lo cual hizo que una gran serpiente formada por aire devorara a todos los caídos que se encontraban volando y llevárselos lejos, mientras veía como Janus y Aqua se encargaban de los que quedaron en el suelo y vi a Megumi llegar hasta su hermano sin dar una señal de querer separarse de su lado.

Todo paso tan rápido Fortona y yo estábamos jugando y de pronto vimos llegar a Yue, mooo me enfade tanto como podía estarnos espiando… pervertido y después comenzaron a salir de todos lados, el comenzó a atacarlos en cuanto aparecieron y no pude quedarme atrás ellos eran demasiados jamás había visto a tantos juntos, no sabía cuánto tiempo

Todo paso tan rápido Fortona y yo estábamos jugando y de pronto vimos llegar a Yue, mooo me enfade tanto como podía estarnos espiando… pervertido y después comenzaron a salir de todos lados, el comenzó a atacarlos en cuanto aparecieron y no pude quedarme atrás ellos eran demasiados jamás había visto a tantos juntos, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos peleando ni a cuantos había matado, solo sabía que no parecían acabarse, en cuestión de minutos vi como los demás llegaban y comenzaban a pelear también pero aun con ellos tampoco parecíamos tener ventaja y siendo honesta desde un inicio, al ser atacados de noche no teníamos ninguna ventaja, eran más que nosotros y para colmo nosotros contábamos con 2 miembros que solo tendrían cuando much horas de energías, y entonces cuando pareció que tal vez podríamos ganar escuche a Terán, "Yue" fue lo que escuche que grito, gire hasta encontrarlo y fue cuando me di cuenta que Yue estaba herido, Asch llego hasta él y Megu parecía en estado de shock, Fortona reacciono rápido, como siempre ella de verdad era como un demonio, ella creo una serpiente enorme y se deshizo de los que estaban en el aire aun no podría de sentir un escalofrió cuando la veía peleando, por mi cabeza siempre pasaban las palabras que mi madre me conto de ella cuando era una niña "el ángel demoniaco" decía mi madre, "escucha Aqua jamás te acerques a ella ,mato a su padres cuando solo tenía 2 años y a los 6 acabo con toda su clase y maestro, puede tener una cara de ángel pero no es más que una abominación tu abuelo está equivocado ella no nos salvara… ella nos destruirá a todos." Después de que las palabras de mi madre abandonaran mi cabeza me di cuenta que aún quedaban algunos caídos en tierra por lo que encerré a los 2 que estaban a mi alcance en burbujas de agua hasta ahogarlos, cuando termine con ellos Terán se encargó había hecho cargo de los otros 2, por lo que ambos comenzamos a correr para poder llegar hasta Yue, por lo que pude ver no se encontraba nada bien, el brazo del caído lo había atravesado por completo e incluso aún se encontraba dentro de él, de su boca salía sangre y aun así el intentaba tranquilizar a su hermana, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazar a Megu.

En cuanto vi como salían de entre los arboles note que eran demasiados para nosotros 3 y la noche ya había caído por lo que yo no podría defenderlas de ello durante mucho tiempo, utilice casi la mitad del poder que tenía para crear una serpiente de sol, cuando comencé a invocarlo rogaba porque lo hubiera hecho tan grande como para que mi hermana y los otros pudieran verla. Poco después de que mi serpiente descendiera quemando todo a su paso sentí como gotas de agua comenzaban a mojarme al girarme un poco me di cuenta que no era lluvia Aqua se encontraba parada sobre el agua del lago y grandes columnas de agua atrapaban a los caídos mientras que por un momento no fui capaz de identificar a la bella mujer que se encontraba un poco más arriba de Aqua nunca había visto pelear a ninguna y ambas se veían tan diferentes así como a mí me cambiaba el color de cabello y ojos los cuales parecían en llamas, en Aqua los cambios eran sutiles sus ojos brillaban pero conservaban sus color azul cielo mientras su cabello cambiaba de dorado a uno casi blanco y en cuanto a Fortona su cabello perdía el color rubio cenizo y pasaba a ser verde claro y sus ojos pasaban de verdes a plateados. Continúe peleando y al poco rato vi como los demás llegaban pero yo me encontraba ya bastante cansado sabía que no podría estar peleando por más tiempo de pronto sentí como ya no podía luchar más y de pronto sentí como mi cuerpo era atravesado por el brazo del maldito mientras el mostraba una sonrisa burlona, mi cuerpo se sentía bastante pesado Asch llego y aparto al maldito de mi después todo lo que supe es que mi cuerpo caía al suelo pero no sentí el golpe Megu me acomodo como si solo descansara…. Dios ella estaba llorando y me pedía que por favor no la dejara… como odiaba verla llorar, así que intente hacer que las palabras salieran de mi boca mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas incluso quise sonreír para que se calmara pero parecía que solo conseguía hacerla sufrir más, me dolía todo el cuerpo y aun cuando sabía que todos estaban junto a mi yo solo podía ver a mi hermana llorar y después…ya no pude ver nada.

Mientras Megumi lloraba sosteniendo la cabeza de su hermano sobre sus piernas, Terán y Fortona sacaban el brazo que aún se encontraba dentro de Yue, Luhan aun sostenía el cadáver del caído el cual se encontraba casi carbonizado y Aqua abrazaba por la espalda a Megu mientras ella solo repetía continuamente un _**"por favor no me dejes sola… Yue… por favor no te rindas… no me dejes…", **_fue entonces que el lago comenzó a brillar y sobre el aparecieron 2 de los ancianos más sabios de Atlantis.

Un hombre y una mujer de avanzada edad aparecieron flotando sobre el lago.

__Nosotros No Queremos Que Tengan Miedo O Dolor, No Queremos Que Sufran._ _dijo la mujer_

_**Fueron Enviados Y Escogidos Para Que Aquí Pudieran Vivir En Paz. Pero Antes Deben Conseguir Esta.¬ **dijo el hombre

__Ustedes No Morían , Se Les Ha Bendecido Con La Inmortalidad Que Deben Cuidar._¬ dijo la mujer

_**Por La Mano De Ningún Caído Verán La Muerte, Porque Si Morían, Pero Si Eso Pasa Rencarnaran.**_ dijo el hombre

__**Pero Solo Si Logran Ganarle A Lo Que En Sus Corazones Se Esconde, El Poder De Atlantis Ya No Los Acompañara**__ sus collares comenzaron a brillar y desaparecieron frente a ellos.

¬_**Recuerden Protegen A La Diosa De Atlantis Y Demuestren Ante Ella Ser Dignos De La Bendición Que Les A Dado…**_ comenzaron a desaparecer mientras ambos continuaban hablando _**Recuerden Que La Inmortalidad Puede Ser….¬ **_desaparecieron dejando con ellos a Yue curado y sin rastro de herida, pero inconsciente.

Regresaron a descansar pero esta vez ninguno parecía poder conciliar el sueño, el único que dormía era Yue mientras Megu lloraba a su lado, los demás se sentaron alrededor de la fogata y en silencio comenzaron a cenar, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos pues parecía que aun cuando quisieran no podían expresarlos. Los ancianos le habían dicho que no podían morir pero que su inmortalidad no sería eterna lo cual era una contradicción, al menos tenían el consuelo que los caídos no los matarían lo cual calmaba un poco su miedo pero ciertamente les habían hecho pensar en que había algo más que si los podía matar lo cual solo hacía que el miedo volviera a crecer cada vez más dentro de sus corazones.

Después de que todos terminaron de cenar Terán se retiró con un plato para ofrecérselo a Megu, pero regreso con este aun lleno al poco tiempo y para cuando volvió Fortona se encontraba sentada y recargada en un árbol cerca de la fogata, Luhan medio acostado arriba de ella sobre una rama y Aqua tenía un palo con el cual hacia figuras en la tierra, cada uno de ellos aun sumergido en sus pensamientos y por solo un momento vino a su mente un nombre el cual podría ser el que podrían morir todos.

CONTINUARA…

Gracias espero les guste.


	4. Cap 4 Pensamientos sin Expresar

CAPITULO 4

PENSAMIENTOS SIN EXPRESAR.

**De Desiré Aqua**

Después de que fuimos enviados a Gaea, nuestro grupo formado por 2 hermanos de Ayalet, la chica un poco más alta que yo igual que su hermano, también estaban 2 chicos uno más alto que el otro y la última elegida una chica un poco más alta que yo, a los días pocos días ya estábamos cazando a los caídos pero todos aparte, la última elegida de nombre Fortona y yo permanecimos juntas y comenzamos a conocernos…ella se veía muy frágil y no entendí como es que los ancianos la escogieron cuando parece tener miedo de pelear y un día cuando nos encontramos con un grupo de 3 descubrí por qué no quería pelear…Fortona era "EL ÁNGEL DEMONIACO" como lo llamaba mi madre ella era la niña que mi abuelo crio y enseño a dominar su temible poder. Aire. Miedo mucho miedo era todo lo que pude sentir mientras las palabras de mi madre resonaban en mi cabeza, por un momento al verla pelear y acabar con ellos como si nada… no sabía que el aire podía cortar un objeto, cuando la pelea termino ella se acercó a mí y parecía preocupada por mí, intente no parecer nerviosa frente a ella. Comencé a ver que no me había equivocada en seguir el mismo camino pues mientras estuviera con ella estaría segura, pero al pasar del tiempo ambas descubrimos que mientras nosotros solo éramos 6 ellos eran demasiados. Cuando por casualidad nos encontramos todos, hablamos y vimos que no éramos las únicas que pensábamos de la misma manera así que tomamos la decisión de permanecer juntos. Por alguna razón después de juntarnos no deje que nadie se acercara a Fortona, ella era muy peligrosa no podía dejar que lastimara a alguno de nosotros, después de todo aun no sabía si realmente podía controlar bien su poder, pero por alguna extraña razón ella parecía tener toda la atención de todos… me molestaba por alguna razón no me gustaba, el chico solitario Luhan de Ascherit es tan lindo su cabello negro que brilla con la luz… Yue también es lindo y por lo menos él no me ignora cuando me acerco a él, aunque ahora lo llamo Asch como lo hacen los 2 Ayalet a mí y a Megu solo nos mira molesto mientras que a Yue lo termina casi matando parece que le molesta bastante el apodo que Megu le puso y aun cuando me molesta que solo me ignore llamarlo así es lo uno que logra hacer que me voltee a ver. El más grande de nosotros Terán parece estarse enamorando de Megu…sé que ella no es fea pero aun así es demasiado terca.

**De Fortona Sora**

Fui la última en ser elegida, en cuanto llegamos una de las chicas se me acerco y comenzó a seguirme, su nombre Desiré de Aqua, parece agradable pero no creía conveniente que ella estuviera conmigo, pero aun así continuamos juntas por el mismo camino, a los pocos días encontramos a uno que otro caído y Aqua peleaba con ellos mientras yo solo veía de lejos la batalla… ella comenzó a pensar que tal vez yo no tendría ningún poder por lo cual no podía pelear así que ella evito todo el tiempo que yo peleara y en cierta forma yo estuve conforme con eso ya que tenía mido de lo cómo podía reaccionar ante mi si me veía pelear, intente no utilizar mi poder lo más que pude hasta que nos encontramos con un grupo de 3 y no pude dejar que peleara sola por lo que tuve que utilizar el aire cuando acabe pude ver miedo en su mirada pero también dolor por lo que comencé a preocuparme… tal vez yo pude haberla lastimado mientras atacaba a los caídos. Ella solo estaba sorprendida y emocionada con el hecho de que también tuviera un poder oculto como ella. Después de estar solas nos volvimos a encontrarnos con los demás y entonces decidimos permanecer juntos. Aqua cambio mucho mientras antes estaba solo conmigo pero ahora también esta con los demás. Los Ayalet han intentado acercarse a hablar conmigo pero yo aún no estoy convencida de estar todos juntos yo aún no puedo controlarme bien por lo que prefiero hablar solo con Aqua, yo solo observo de lejos a los Ayalet, Megumi y Yue son graciosos y amables pero ella parece tener un carácter muy explosivo, ella parece sentirse atraída por el chico grande Janus de Terán. Luhan de Ascherit él es como yo parece que también prefiere marcar una distancia entre él y los demás… el me causa curiosidad pues a pesar que siempre está amenazando a los demás porque lo llaman por su nombre, parece bastante tímido ya que casi siempre lo descubro mirándome… sus mejilla se tornan ligeramente rosas por lo que se da la vuelta y parece salir hasta corriendo o volando. Un día tuvimos un encuentro y casi estuve a punto de ser cortada por su katana… me asuste tanto que mis rodillas flaquearon por lo que termine el suelo ahhhhh fue extraño el cómo termino ese encuentro le dije a alguien por fin mi nombre y el me pidió que lo llamara por el suyo diciendo que le gustaba oírlo salir de mis labios, creo que me enamore… en los siguientes encuentros él era tan diferente conmigo, tan tierno y cariñoso. Cuando paso lo del lago me vio peleando utilizando mi poder y tuve tanto miedo aun cuando me sonrió yo no pude dejar de sentir nuevamente que sería despreciada nuevamente.

**De Ayalet Yue **

Todo lo que hago es pelear y proteger a Megu nunca dejare que le pase nada ella lo es todo… ya solo me queda ella. Al principio estuvimos solos pero cuando nos juntamos con los demás entendí que aun cuando yo quería ignorar la verdad no podría hacerlo yo solo no podía proteger a mi hermana acabar con los caídos no era mi principal objetivo y en cierta forma sé que está mal pero no puedo perderla ella es mi una familia. Después de juntarnos comenzamos a conocernos Janus parece muy centrado pero al mismo tiempo es muy sociable, siempre intentando que todo esté bien y preocupado por todas las chicas entre nosotros acordamos que ellas no pelearían y aunque sé que a mi hermana no le gustara, apoyare a Janus, él y mi hermana parecen llevarse más que bien y aun cuando me siento olvidado el verla sonreír y feliz es todo lo que quiero…y saber que tiene quien la llegue a cuidar cuando yo este me deja bastante tranquilo. Aqua es bastante divertida me paso el mayor tiempo con ella y Fortona… aun cuando no he logrado sacar de sus labios alguna palabra de más de 7 letras…Es mi record. Luhan de Ascherit hacerlo enojar es mi nuevo pasatiempo y el comenzar a llamarlo Asch fue lo mejor aun cuando la mayor parte… todas las veces termina o electrocutándome o queriendo rebanar mi cuerpo con su espada. Un día gracias a eso descubrí algo hermoso y digno de ver…Fortona se ríe y que risa suena como el canto de las sirenas. En la batalla en la que casi muero y en la volví a la vida nos enteramos de que éramos inmortales y que los caídos no podrían matarnos, aun después de so permanecimos juntos y al día siguiente Terán nos dijo que Fortona era el ángel demoniaco, ese nombre era conocido por todos en Atlantis, creo que el saber que ella era llamada así por todos comprendí un poco del por qué no parcia querer conversar o entablar una amistad con nadie.

De Janus Terán

Cuando fui elegido me sorprendí mucho pues no creí merecerlo toda mi familia se había dejado dominar por el odio, después de empezar con la caza de nuestros hermanos en el nuevo mundo comencé a dudar que pudiéramos logar la misión que se nos encomendó, para empezar ellos eran 100 o incuso más y nosotros solo éramos 6 y para colmo éramos nos niños yo era el más grande y solo tenía 16 años… sinceramente a veces no sé qué demonios les paso por la cabeza a los ancianos y el consejo. Cuando por fin nos volvimos a encontrar todos les pedí que esa noche permaneciéramos juntos ya que tenía que hablar con ellos debíamos formar un plan y pronto, después de converse de que por separado no lograríamos nada todos accedieron a permanecer juntos, esa misma noche mientras las chicas no estaban hable con los 2 jóvenes y les comente mi plan sobre que los que peleáramos seriamos nosotros y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo… aunque en su momento no creí lo que Yue me dijo de su hermana lo comprobé y el realmente suavizo el hecho de que su hermana casi quería comerme vivo alegando que no era una dama en peligro y que estaba segura que cada uno podía por separado defenderse muy bien, comenzamos a hablar de nosotros y lo que sabíamos hacer y al parecer comprendo por qué fuimos escogidos… cada uno de nosotros tiene un poder místico y único los Ayalet dependen del sol por lo que en la noche les es difícil obtener energía, y aun con el mismo regente su poder es diferente el de ella luz y el del el fuego , Aqua domina al agua y su regente es la luna la cual aquí en este planeta se encuentra a la vista todo el tiempo por lo que ya sea de noche o de día ella cuenta con su poder, Fortona dijo el aire lo cual creo es raro jamás supe de alguien que tuviera un poder como ese si un regente… pero Luhan dijo que el maneja los truenos y los rayos…él tampoco tiene un regente. Megumi es tan hermosa y parece iluminar todo a su paso… yo no puedo dejar de mirarla… en poco tiempo ella se hiso esencial para mí, aun cuando Yue parece molesto conmigo después de empezar una relación con su Megu pareció aceptarlo después de hacerme jurarle unas mil veces que protegería a su hermana cueste lo cueste. Parece que pronto podríamos tener un problema en el grupo ya que parece que Yue y Luhan están muy interesados en Fortona, ella no termina de aparecer en mi mente ella… y menos desde que recorte el sobrenombre "el ángel endemoniado" recuerdo que mi abuelo decía que era una niña con un poder increíble pero era bastante inestable y por lo tanto peligrosa pero aun sin embargo recuerdo que él me describió a una chica completamente diferente a Fortona por lo que no creo que sea ella aun cuando no dejo de pensar que debemos tener cuidado porque incluso si esa niña se dejó dominar por el odio durante la destrucción de Atlantis… no podremos con ella. Después de que Yue estuviera herido y la aparición de 2 ancianos del consejo aparecieran frente a nosotros todo cambio ya que aun cuando nos habían quitado el miedo a morir en las manos de algún caído todavía había la posibilidad de morir.

_**_Ustedes No Morían , Se Les Ha Bendecido Con La Inmortalidad Que Deben Cuidar.¬**__ dijo la mujer. ___**Por La Mano De Ningún Caído Verán La Muerte, Porque Si Morían, Pero Si Eso Pasa Reencarnaran**__**_**__. dijo el hombre_

Y los viejos habían mencionado a la Diosa de Atlantis que ella les había bendecido con la mortalidad, no era la primera vez que les mencionaban a la Diosa cuando los eligieron también hablaron de ella. Pero aun después de la batalla no pude dejar de pensar en Fortona y en la descripción del mi abuelo sobre el ángel demoniaco… pelo verde claro y ojos color plata, no cabe duda de que Fortona es peligrosa.

**De Ayalet Megumi**

En cuanto llegamos a Gaea Yue y yo nos dirigimos hacia el oeste juntos alejándonos del resto por lo que pude ver éramos solamente 6, pero no me importa cuántos seamos yo solo quiero estar con Yue, jugábamos todo el tiempo incluso mientras peleábamos con los caídos que encontrábamos odiaba perder siempre, un día nos encontramos por casualidad con los demás, el chico grande nos pidió que pasáramos la noche todos juntos ya que quería hablar con nosotros, aun cuando no quería Yue me obligo alegando que él se quedaría, comenzamos a montar una especie de campamento y como estaba anocheciendo comenzamos a buscar alimentos, el chico de pelo negro se adentró al bosque a nuestro alrededor, el chico grande dijo que el haría una hamaca para cada uno, mientras que la chica de ojos azules dijo que buscarían fruta y la otra solo la siguió, mi hermano y yo comenzamos a hacer 2 fogatas, cuando el pelinegro volvió trajo consigo varias verduras y acerco un tronco viejo alejándose de nosotros, poco después se acercó a mí y me dio una especie de olla la cual había hecho con el tronco que había traído, Yue y yo nos sorprendimos un poco ya que jamás habíamos pensado en eso, comenzó el ocaso y las otras chicas aun no llegaban…. Realmente creí que nos habían dejado, pero no fue hace al parecer encontraron un rio y aparte de traer fruta trajeron pescados y valla forma de traerlos Yue no pudo evitar acercarse a la burbuja de agua y juagar con ellos, ella nos explicó que podía controlar el agua y su nombre Desiré de Aqua pero le gustaba que le llamaran Aqua y también menciono el nombre de su compañera la cual solo se ocultó tras de ella Fortona, parece bastante tímida y por lo que ella misma dijo su elemento es el aire, Janus de Terán el chico grande ya tenía nombre y que nombre y al parecer su poder es el suelo ya sea rocas, tierra e incluso podía usar la vegetación, por lo que entendí el porqué de que nuestras camas estuvieran hechas de esa manera…tan natural y por ultimo Luhan de Ascherit el cual controla los truenos, los rayos y por lo que vi después de que mi hermano lo llamo Asch también tiene un buen manejo de la espada. Cuando fuimos a bañarnos conocí un poco de las chicas al parecer ambas eran de mi edad y agradables aun cuando Fortona solo se limitaba a asentir o sonrojarse cuando mencione que Janus me parecía atractivo y luego se puso colorada cuando le pregunte a ella sobre los chicos por lo que Aqua y yo solo pudimos reír hasta que la pansa nos doliera. Después de un tiempo Terán me dijo que le gustaba y yo no podía ni respirar… creí que estaba soñando y cuando me beso la mejilla por mi madre si eso es un beso en la mejilla no quiero ni imaginar cómo será un en la boca. Yue parecía demasiado interesado en molestar a Asch desde que vio la sonrisa que se formaba en la cara de Fortona. Un tiempo después estábamos en el campamento ya algo más establecido Aqua y Fortona me invitaron a ir a nadar a un lago a los pies de una cascada pero yo preferí quedarme con Terán a hacer la cena mientras Asch reparaba los techos de las chozas y Yue fue a recolectar víveres, al poco rato después de que oscureció el cielo pareció alumbrarse por un dragón de fuego… Yue estaba peleando. Comencé a preocuparme aun cuando no estábamos tan lejos y lo peor paso al final de la batalla Yue tenía la cabeza en mis piernas mientras yo lloraba pidiéndole que no me dejara sola y después los ancianos dijeron tantas cosas yo… yo solo escuchaba que hablaban pero no entendía que era lo que decía yo solo veía la cara de mi hermanos mientras más lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas… cuando los ancianos desaparecieron la herida pareció irse con ellos…regresamos al campamento…Terán me llevaba agarrada de la cintura mientras Asch cargaba sobre su espalda a mi hermano desmayado pero vivo, las chicas iban delante de nosotros y al llegar yo me negué a separarme de el en toda la noche dormí abrazada a él como cuando éramos pequeños. Quería asegurarme de que él estaba bien.

**De Luhan Ascherit **

Los elegidos mmmm solo podía respirar y pensar que pronto acabaríamos y entonces cuando la paz reinara podría volar libre por los cielos y sentir el aire en todo el cuerpo. Yo no tengo nada porque pelear, cuando nací mi madre murió y de mi padre jamás supe, siempre había estado solo por lo que al estar aquí no cambiaría nada, después de que llegamos me aparte del resto y comencé hacer lo que yo quisiera y si encontraba a algún caído simplemente lo mataba y ya, pero un día me encontré con una aldea el Clan Ispano por lo que me dijeron al parecer tenían mucha inteligencia ya que hacían armaduras para protegerse y armas, un día los caídos llegaron a la aldea y aun cuando los mate no pude evitar que ellos no tuvieran perdidas, el líder de la aldea me agradeció y me dio una katana que ellos habían hecho para mí, después de pasar días con ellos y ayudando en la creación de una nave según ellos podría volar y atravesar a otro lado… no entendí muy bien pero aun así ayudaba pero mi presencia ahí llamaba la atención de los caído por lo que decidí dejarlos yo no podía arriesgarlos. Después me encontré con los demás elegidos y permanecimos junto, demonios debí estar loco cuando creí que estaría bien permanecer con ellos esos malditos Ayalet y la otra tipa del agua como fastidian llamándome tan ridículamente, Janus y Fortona son los únicos que no me dicen nada, la Ayalet me dejo tranquila después de comenzar una relación con Janus, desde el primer día quede fascinado por la sonrisa de Fortona y creo que es algo de debo a gradecer al Ayalet ya que si él no me hubiera llamado Asch el primer día y yo no lo hubiera amenazado con la punta de la katana pegada al cuello ella no se hubiera reído, por las mañanas siempre me levantaba temprano y practicaba con la katana pero una mañana al escuchar un ruido extraño y reaccionar me encontré con Fortona dejándose caer al suelo y soltando la fruta en el proceso a causa del miedo, se veía tan hermosa que yo solo pude apartar la vista mientras comenzaba a pedir perdón de una manera de lo más torpe lo que provoco nuevamente la risa de ella, después no pude detener las pregunta y salió de mi porque realmente deseaba saber su nombre, De Fortona Sora ella es...es como su nombre lo dice Sora.. El hermoso cielo tan bello como ella… me pidió que no le digiera a nadie su nombre y eso me alegro aún más…ella quería que solo yo lo supiera por lo que le dije que si quería ella podía llamarme por mi nombre mencionando que me gusta como sonaba cuando salía de sus labio, en definitiva mi boca y mi cerebro no tenían comunicación, se sonrojo tanto y cuando la vi se veía preciosa aun con ese mecho de pelo sobre su labio, mi mano se movió para acomodarlo pero no pude evitar tocar su piel y al hacer lo … por dios cuando mi cerebro volvió a despertar solo podía pensar en besarla pero un ruido hizo que nos levantáramos y corriéramos al campamento. Después de ese día nos encontrábamos en el bosque más seguido, mientras yo siempre le levantaba temprano para entrenar y ella buscaba un pretexto para alejarse un momento de Desiré y aun cuando solo era poco tiempo era lo mejor de cada día. Ella realmente parece perfecta siempre logra atraparme cuando la veo de lejos, yo definitivamente amo el cielo… Sora. Cuando por estábamos en el campamento y vimos el dragón creado por el Ayalet volé lo más rápido que puede el dragón provenía de la misma dirección en la que se encontraba el lago y en el lago estaba Sora, mi corazón latía tan deprisa que el camino al lago me pareció eterno y cuando llegue me sorprendió el cambio en ella… sabía sobre el cambio físico que podría surgir cuando usara su poder como con el Ayalet y conmigo pero el de ella la hacía verse aún más hermosa que antes después de salir del aturdimiento que me causo su imagen e intentar protegerla me lleve la sorpresa de que ella podía bien haberse defendido sin mí su poder era enorme, vi miedo en sus ojos y no sabía el porqué de este por lo que solo le sonreí y seguí peleando al final de ese día estábamos aún más unidos pues parece que el casi perder al Ayalet no solo afecto a la Ayalet sino que también me había afectado al preguntarme que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido Sora la que estuviera en el lugar de él. De regreso al campamento tuve que llevarlo cargado puesto que estaba inconsciente por lo que lo deje acostado y me fui con los demás a cenar y por más que intente hablar con Sora parecía que las palabras no salían de mí ni de ninguno, después de cenar me subí al árbol a pensar en todo lo que los viejos dijeron y cuando amaneció baje para desayunar y esta vez todos juntos pues los Ayalet estaban sentados…Sora se encontraba aun junto al árbol cuando yo me senté junto a Janus que dijo _**"estamos en presencia del ángel demoniaco"**_

CONTINUARA…

Gracias por leer


	5. Cap 5 El Ángel Demoníaco Separación

CAPITULO 5

EL ÁNGEL DEMONIACO. SEPARACIÓN.

Al día siguiente de haber sido informados sobre su inmortalidad Janus reunió nuevamente a todos, por lo que se encontraban desayunando sentados en círculo alrededor de la fogata, a la derecha de Janus se encontraba Megu y a su derecha estaba Yue seguido de Aqua, un espacio vacío y después Luhan a un lado de Janus, Fortona se encontraba fuera del circul pasos más atrás del espacio vacío entre Aqua y Luhan el cual no dejaba de verla.

**¬Estamos En Presencia Del Ángel Demoniaco.¬** rompió en silencio Janus captando la atención de todos con excepción de Fortona y Aqua. **¬Cuando Pensabas Informarnos Que Entre Nosotros Hay Un Peligro Más Grande Que El De Los Caídos.¬ **reprocho mirando directamente a Fortona. **¬Cuanto Tiempo Pensaste Que Vivirías En Paz Entre Nosotros.¬**

**_ Si Lo Que Deseas Es Que Me Valla Por Mí No Hay Ningún Problema, Desde Un Principio No Creí Prudente El Que Yo Estuviera Con Ustedes.¬ **contesto Fortona de manera indiferente sin siquiera molestarse a mirarlos a los ojos.

**¬Esto Es Broma Verdad Ella No… No Lo Eres Verdad Es Solo Una Confusión… Ella No Puede Ser Ese MONSTRUO.¬** interrumpió Yue. **¬Vamos Terán No Eras Tú El Que Decía Que Debíamos Estar Juntos, No Puedes Pedirle Que Se Valla, Esto Es Solo Un Gran Malentendido…Tú Debes De Estarla Confundiendo…Es Un Insulto Compararla Con Ese Demonio.¬**

**¬Solo Quiero Saber Si No Está Planeando Atacarnos Por La Espalda.¬** insistió Terán

**¬Ella No Lo Hará Porque Es Obvio Que Ella No Es Ese Demonio…Debes Estarla Confundiendo.¬** interrumpió bruscamente Megu.

**¬Todos Oyeron Hablar De Ella "Una Niña De Cabellos Verdes, Ojos Plateados, Rostro Angelical Pero Con El Poder De Un Demonio"¬** todos permanecieron en silencio**. ¬Sé Que Por Muchos Era Considerada Como Una Salvadora, Pero La Mayoría De La Gente Sabía Que No Lo Era… Ella Mato A Sus Padres Y A Más De 15 Niños De Solo 6 Años ¡NO ES MAS Q UNA ASESINA!...Bastante Preocupación Tenemos Con Los Caídos Como Para También Cuidarnos Las Espaldas Hasta Cuando Dormimos…Ella Es Una Amenaza Para Todo Ser Vivo Y Por Mi Parte Es Considerada Como Un Peligro Más Inminente Que Los Caídos…Que Haremos Si Se Une A Ellos O Como Sabemos Que No Está Ya Con Ellos…Tal Vez Ese Es Su Plan.¬** Terán termino gritando dejando hasta a la misma Fortona sorprendida.

Fortona se levantó y giro sobre sus talones para alejarse de ellos. Luhan se levantó de inmediato y levanto vuelo hacia donde ella se había dirigido no sin antes dejar en la mente de Janus unas palabras rondando.

**¬PIENSEN POR UN MOMENTO LO QUE ACABAN DE DECIR, DÍGANME QUE HUBIERAN HECHO, SI DESDE QUE RECUERDEN NADIE SE LES ACERCARA Y TODOS A SU ALREDEDOR TE MIRARAN CON ODIO Y MIEDO MIENTRAS TE AVIENTAN COSAS Y TE LLAMAN ASESINA, ADEFESIO, DEMONIO Y MONSTRUO¬** después de respirar varias veces para calmarse para después continuar más tranquilo**. ¬Alguno De Ustedes Aprendió A Dominar Su Poder De La Noche A La Mañana, Acaso No Lastimaron A Alguien Sin Querer Mientras Aprendían O Van A Negar Que Hubo Algún Momento Donde Se Enojaron Tanto Que Sin Querer Se Salieron De Control, Pónganse Un Momento En Su Lugar Y Piensen En Lo Difícil Que Tuvo Que Haber Sido Crecer Mientras Te Culpabas Tu Misma Por Algo Que No Podías Controlar.¬**

Después de las palabras dejadas por Luhan todos quedaron nuevamente en un silencio incomodo sumergidos en sus recuerdos en los cuales efectivamente Luhan había acertado, cada uno de ellos tuvo que admitir interiormente que su poder no fue controlado de la noche a la mañana y que en el proceso de aprender llegaron a lastimar a alguien o a ellos mismo, incluso que en algún momento llegaron a salirse de control a dejarse dominar por una rabieta cuando eran niños, por lo que todos y en especial Janus comenzó a entender lo que dijo Luhan, ella debió sufrir mucho e incluso con miedo a sí misma.

**¬Mi Abuelo La Crio, Él Era El Presidente Del Consejo De Ancianos.¬ **interrumpió Aqua. **¬El Realmente Creía Que Ella Podría Ser Un Bien Para Atlantis Y Aun Cuando Estar Con Ella Me Da Un Poco De Miedo Al Principio… Tan Bien Recuerdo Cuando El Abuelo La Llevaba A Casa Y Mi Mama Nos Encerraba En Un Cuarto E Incluso Le Aventaba La Comida Al Suelo O A La Cara Mientras Le Gritaba Que Comiera Para Que Así Se Largara… Ella No Lloraba Solo Agachaba La Cabeza Le Daba Las Gracias Por La Comida Y Le Pedía Al Abuelo Permiso Para Regresar Antes A Casa…Yo Realmente No Podía Creer Que Lo Que Mi Madre Decía De Ella Era Cierto… Se Veía Tan Frágil…Aun Ahora Se Ve Frágil, Ella Realmente No Quería Estar Ni Conmigo Y Cuando Los Encontramos Menos Fue Su Agrado Por Estar Con Todos.¬** Continúo hablando Aqua para terminar con un silencio aún más largo y sumergiendo aún más a todos en sus pensamientos.

Mientras Fortona llego hasta la cascada y al ver que era seguida de seca por alguien decidió esconderse en la cueva detrás de la cascada esperando no se vista.

**¬Valla que eres rápida creo que dominar el aire te da ventaja mientras vuelas, y cuando ibas a decirme que…¬** la sorprendió Ascherit al escuchar la voz después de un rato de haber entrado ella en la cueva.

**¬Que… Que Soy Un Monstruo.¬** grito reponiéndose de susto que le ocasionó la voz de Ascherit.

**¬De Hecho Iba A Decir Que También Dominabas El Agua.¬** menciono calmando, mientras se acercaba hacia ella para terminar sentándose junto a ella. **–Vi Como La Cascada Se Cerraba Como Si Hubiera Sido Abierta Por Algo Por Lo Que Pensé Que Tal Vez Estarías Aquí Adentro.¬** término ya estando sentado a un lado.

**¬Tu…No…¬** comenzó teniendo miedo no de hacer la pregunta si no de la respuesta que podía obtener de él.

**¬No De Hecho No Lo Sabía, Yo Creía Que Solo Dominabas El Aire Y Ahora Resulta Que También El Agua… No Cabe Duda De Que Eres Realmente Especial.¬** la interrumpió dejando la sorprendida por el hecho de que no mostrara miedo hacia ella llegando incluso a mostrar indiferencia con lo que había pasado hacia unos momentos y de lo que ella era.

**¬ ¿Por Qué?¬** termino por preguntar en un susurro mientras lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar con salir de sus ojos.

**¬No Fue Tu Culpa Cierto… Eras Solo Una Niña.¬** levanto su rostro para que pudiera verlo. **¬Tu Jamás Quisiste Hacer Eso… O Si, Además Estoy Seguro De Que Ni Siquiera Sabias Lo Que Hacías.¬** comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que ahora caían libremente mojando sus mejillas. **¬Valla Hasta Llorando Te Ves Hermosa.¬** menciono ya con los labios a centímetros de los de ella.

Después del beso el cual solo fue un ligero rose de sus labios hizo que sus lágrimas pararan por la impresión, no solo del beso sino también porque él comenzó a rodearla hasta abrazarla lo que provoco que se diera cuenta de que él se encontraba completamente empapado ya que ella había abierto y cerrando la cascada evitando mojarse mientras que él había entrado cuando la cascada ya se encontraba casi completamente cerrada.

**¬Estas Temblando De Frio Y Estas Todo Mojado…A…As…Asch…Ascher.¬** comenzó a tartamudear de vergüenza ya que después del beso no sabía qué hacer, aun sentía sus labios pegados a los suyos a pesar de que el beso ya había terminado. Desde la primera vez en que estuvieron solos ella había notado como su corazón se aceleraba y se ponía nerviosa, no entendiendo el por qué la presencia de Luhan causaba tantos estragos en su cuerpo llegando incluso a que ella le hubiera dado su verdadero nombre del cual nadie sabía…al menos no nadie con vida.

**¬Es Ascherit… En Definitiva Me Gusta Oír Mi Nombre Cuando Sale De Tus Labios Y Me Encanta Verte Así.¬** completo Ascherit.

Ella no supo que decir por lo que se limitó a liberarse de sus brazos y haciendo gala del control que tenía sobre el agua realizo un ligero movimiento con sus manos logrando con este que el agua que empapaba las ropas de Ascherit saliera de estas para formar una pequeña burbuja flotante que se dirigió hasta la cascada uniéndose con esta.

**¬Valla Gracias, Aunque Creo Que Es Parte Tu Culpa.¬** Volvió a expresar Ascherit sorprendido mientras tocaba sus ropas ahora secas y seguía con la mirada a la burbuja llegar a la cascada. **¬ ¿Y Desde Cuando Dominas Tan Bien El Agua?¬ **termino preguntando para así calmar un poco la atención de ella así como para bajar el sonrojo del cual estaba seguro poseía su rostro.

**¬Tu…No Me…Tienes…Yo Podría…¬** las lágrimas comenzaron saliendo de sus ojos mientras desviaba la mirada.

**¬Supongo Que Desiré Te Enseño…Por Eso Daban Sus Caminatas Solas… ¿No es cierto Sora?¬** volvió a levantar su rosto y comenzó a limpio las lágrimas mientras acercaba su cara nuevamente para volver a besarla haciendo que Sora se sonrojara más. Después del beso fue su turno de desviar su mirada tratando de evitar que ella viera el miedo que había en su mirada y lo confundiera con miedo hacia ella cuando en realidad era miedo a lo que sentía crecer en su interior. ** ¬Sabes Sora Yo Realmente Me Estoy Volviendo Loco… Al Principio No Me Agradaba La Idea De Estar Juntos Pero Después De Verte… Después De Tu Sonrisa…Yo Realmente Quise Ver Más De Ti Y Esa Vez En El Bosque, Me Dijiste Tu Nombre Solo A Mí… Sabes Creo…Que Realmente Entendí Algo, A Mí Siempre Me Ha Gustado El Cielo Y Sentir El Aire Mientras Vuelo…Y Después De Conocerte Más Me Di Cuenta Que Ya No Solo Me Gusta Yo Realmente Lo Amo…¬ **se lo decía mientras sus ojos estaban atrapados en los del otro haciendo que la confesión fuera directa. **¬Yo Realmente No Te Temo Y Sé Que Jamás Me Dañarías A Mí O A Cualquier Otra Persona O Me Equivoco.¬** para este punto Ascherit se encontraba completamente rojo después de haberse dado cuenta de lo que había confesado sin querer.

**¬YO JAMÁS TE HARÍA DAÑO¬** exclamo entre sorprendida, avergonzada y preocupada. **–Tu… Tu… También… También Me… Me Gus.¬** Sora se vio interrumpida ya que Ascherit no pudo contenerse más y termino besándola pero ya no de una forma tranquila si no algo más posesivamente por lo que al dejarse llevar ambos terminaron recostados en la cueva, después de un rato de estar besándose ambos fueron conscientes de lo que estaba pasando con ellos, por lo que apenados se levantaron.

Después del beso Ascherit comenzó a tratar de convencerla de volver, cosa que no resulto y al no encontrar más forma de sacarla le dijo que le enseñaría a controlar los rayos y truenos pero aun así Sora continuo negándose salir de la cueva y volver con los demás, por lo que al caer la noche a Ascherit no le quedó más que resignarse y se vio obligado a improvisar una cama con su capa donde durmió ella y mientras él la vigilaba para que así ella no se fuera mientras él dormía y a la mañana siguiente Sora se siguió reusando a salir de cueva a menos que fuera para irse lejos por lo que Ascherit termino accediendo poniendo la condición de que él le aria acompañaría y él elegiría el lugar al que se dirigirían, porque antes del atardecer ambos partieron al lugar el cual él había dicho quería mostrarle.

Los demás se encontraron preocupados ya que después de lo que digiero y meditar las palabras de Luhan ninguno de los 2 volvió a desayunar, ni a comer al caer la tarde por lo que creyendo que volverían a cenar al anochecer permanecieron pacientes, pero a la llegada de un nuevo día siguieron sin saber de ellos, se dispersaron para buscarlos y al no encontrarlos la culpa comenzó a hacer meya en ellos, Aqua reviso en la cueva de la cascada y no encontró rastro de ellos cuando regreso con los demás ella les dijo que prefería seguir sola y que buscaría a Fortona por su parte, por lo que al siguiente amanecer partió dejando a los demás sintiéndose más culpables de lo que su conciencia ya los hacía sentirse…ahora estaban solos, habían no solo alejado Fortona si no que Luhan y Aqua también habían partido en busca de la primera.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Cap 6 Deseos Incontrolables La Aldea

CAPITULO 6

LA ALDEA. DESEOS INCONTROLABLES.

Después de que ambos dejaran la cueva de atrás de la cascada Ascherit la dirigía al el pueblo en el que él estuvo antes de que se encontrara con los otros, aun cuando tardaron varios días en llegar y solo pararon para descansar no se encontraron con ningún Caído, por lo que 4 días después llegaron y fueron bien recibidos ya que todos parecían estar felices del regreso del joven alado y aún más cuando lo vieron acompañado de la bella dama alada.

**¬Ohhhhhh! ESCAFLOWNE Volvió¬** grito un pequeño sorprendiendo a Sora.

**¬Escaflowne Volviste.¬** corrió otro pequeño hasta llegar a Ascherit y abrazarlo.

**¬ ¿Escaflowne?¬** exclamo sorprendida viendo como el niño era cogido en brazos por Ascherit.

**¬Escaflowne Volvió.¬** se escuchaba por todos lados por lo que Sora no supo que hacer al ver tanta gente, además de que nunca había visto a Ascherit sonreír tanto y estar tan feliz, todos se acercaban a abrasarlos y lo jalaban para ver quién era la que lo alojaría o alimentaria mientras estuviera ahí si como tan bien preguntaban cuanto tiempo estaría con ellos, por lo que sintiéndose olvidada solo bajo la mirada viendo que ella jamás había convivido así con nadie.

**¬Ne One_Chan Tu Quien Eres, Eres La Novia De Escaflowne.¬** aun cuando lo dijo bajo al parecer fue escuchado por todos, provocando un silencio y sorpresa en todos incluida Sora que no sabía que decir ya que estaba bastante asustada por la cercanía e interés que todos mostraban.

**¬Si Ella Es Sora Mi Novia.¬** dijo Ascherit haciendo que el interés de los aldeanos por Sora fuera más grande y ocasionando un gran sonrojo en ella.

**¬Es Muy Bonita Ascherit_Sama.¬** exclamo un anciano el cual se acercó para saludar de mano a Ascherit.

**¬Lo Sé, Pero A Pesar De Ser Bonita Es Fuerte, Puede Ponerme En Mi Lugar Cuando Haga Algo Mal… Verdad Sora.¬** viendo hacia ella después de saludar al anciano.

**¬Cielo Valla Veo A Que Te Referirás Cuando Decías Que Te Gustaba El Cielo.¬** dijo el anciano mientras se acercaba para verla de cerca. **¬Tu Nombre Pequeña Significa Cielo.¬** menciono el anciano al ver el desconcierto en la cara de ella.

**¬Yo Me Sorprendí Mucho Cuando Me Dijo Su Nombre…Incluso Me Resulto Gracioso.¬** Ascherit le paso un brazo por la cintura para acercarla a él**. ¬Sora Él Es El Jefe De La Aldea Su Nombre Es Mugen Él Me Regalo La Katana Que Tengo.¬**

**¬Vamos Escaflowne Juega Con Nosotros.¬** comenzaron a pedirle los niños.

**¬ ¿Escaflowne?¬** susurro confundida nuevamente Sora.

**¬Ohh! Nosotros Lo Llamamos Así Ya Que Cuando Protegió Este Lugar Del Ataque De Los Caídos, Vinos Un Gran Dragón Blanco Y Lo Llámanos Así Pues Significa Dragón Del Trueno Blanco, Después Vimos Que Era Humano Y Su Nombre Pero Nosotros Preferimos Llamarlo Así.¬** comenzó a caminar mientras ambos los seguían de cerca. **–Esta Noche Se Quedaran En La Casa Que Se Preparó Para Ti.¬**

**¬Para Mí…Prepararon Una Casa Para Mi…¬**pregunto extrañado.

**¬Si…Hay Una…Pero Como No Esperábamos Que Volvieras Con Tan Hermosa Compañía, No Es Muy Grande, Por Cierto, Espero Que Permanezcan Un Largo Tiempo Aquí…Y Por La Casa No Te Preocupes En Unos Días Podemos Agregarle Lo Necesario Para 2 Personas.¬** volteo sonriente mirando primero a Ascherit y después a Sora ampliando su sonrisa al ver su sonrojo.

Al llegar a la casa notaron que solo consistía en una pequeña cocina con un comedor pequeño y un cuarto al fondo que tenía una cama y era dividido solo por una cortina oscura y en la parte de atrás había otra cortina la cual ocultaba una tina la cual servía para ducharse.

**¬En Un Rato Más Vendrán A Traer Comida Para Ambos Y Mientas Los Dejos Para Que Descansen.¬** término sacando a los alados de sus pensamientos y antes de salir se despidió de ellos y ofreció la ayuda en cualquier momento.

Después de que él jefe se fuera dejándolo solos, ambos permanecieron en un completo silencio el cual se debía al hecho de que los dos eran conscientes de que en la casa solo había una cama y no había espacio suficiente en cuarto del comedor y cocina como para poder acomodar una cama puesto que el espacio era demasiado justo y en el baño no había mucha privacidad, y no es que no hubieran dormido juntos ya que la noche anterior en la cueva pero esto era diferente, al paso de los minutos ninguno parecía querer terminar con el silencio o tal vez no sabían que decir para romperlo, el único que pudo romper el silencio fue el estómago de Ascherit ya que el sonido que causo solo provoco un sonrojo más grande del que ya tenía por el hecho de estar a solas, mientras que en Sora el sonrojo paso a ser una risa que intento contener incluso hasta con sus manos.

**¬Conque Burlándote Nuevamente De Mí.¬** el sonido volvió a salir desde su estómago y aumentando la risa que esta vez no pudo contener y en ese preciso momento 2 mujeres una joven más chica que ambos de cabello negro y tan largo que casi llegaba al suelo de ojos negros llevaba un vestido blanco largo, pero con un escote tan exuberante que parecía que en cualquier momento sus pechos saldrían por él, además de que no parecía ocultar demasiado sus senos pues estaban bastante visibles, la otra mujer era una señora de edad ya más avanzada la cual traía consigo una olla de estofado para ambos y una bolsa.

**¬Ascherit_Sama Que Bueno Que Volvió.¬** la chica entro y deposito las frutas que traía consigo sobre la mesa y corrió hasta llegar a él y colgarse de su cuello pegando su pecho a él. **¬Estaba Muy Preocupada Por Usted Ascherit_Sama Tuve Miedo Que Ya No Volviera.¬**

**¬Mithia No Deberías Ser Tan Maleducada.¬** dijo la mujer mayor**. –Primero Deberías De Saludar.¬** comento la mujer haciendo que la joven se diera cuenta por primera vez de la presencia de Sora.

Mithia sin soltarse ni separarse un poco de Ascherit. **¬Ascherit_Sama "Esta" Quien Es…Ya Veo Debe Ser Tu Sirvienta.¬ **al decir esto causo la molestia no solo de Sora si también la de Ascherit haciendo que por fin reaccionara alejando a Mithia de su cuerpo no de manera delicada.

**¬Mithia, La Joven Es La Pareja Del Niño Escaflowne… Si Mal No Recuerdo Su Padre Menciono Que Su Nombre Era Sora.¬** al decir esto Mithia quedo atónita ya que no podía creer que esa tipa fuera la pareja de Ascherit_Sama él era de ella, mientras Ascherit_Sama estuvo por primera vez en la aldea ella siempre estuvo pegada a él ya que al verlo se enamoró perdidamente de él por lo que lo consideraba como suyo, cuando el decidió irse de la aldea ella le suplico llorando para que él no se fuera, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerlo prometer que algún día volvería a visitarlos y ahora que volvía lo hacía acompañado de una cualquiera, como podía ser posible cuando ella estuvo tras el por casi 4 meses y aun cuando él era amable con ella sabía que no solo lo era con ella sino con todos en la aldea y aun cuando no era la única que lo pretendía ella tenía ventajas sobre todas, ella era la hija del jefe de la aldea por lo que las demás chicas no se atrevían a meterse mucho con ella y además ella a pesar de solo tener 12 años contaba con un cuerpo bastante desarrollado para su corta edad, no solo por su pecho sino que también tenía una cintura pequeña, caderas anchas y piernas largas y torneadas, de cara y facciones finas y delicadas ella era la mujer más hermosa de la aldea. Ella tenía todo de su parte para poder ganar su amor pero no parecía ser suficiente para él y por esto decidió que si un día el encontrara a alguien mejor que ella entonces le dejaría el camino libre pero la joven frente a ella no era buena, era bonita pero no lo suficiente para superarla además su cabello era de un todo raro al igual que sus ojos, su cuerpo no era mejor que el de ella, su pecho no era grande y aun cuando tenía cintura no podía ver más allá pues el atuendo que llevaba era bastante flojo y llegaba hasta sus pies pero no era gran cosa ella definitivamente era mejor que esa mujer.

**¬Buenas Tardes Sora¬** dijo sin siguiera molestarse por ocultar su enojo después de haber estado observándola durante un momento. **¬Ascherit_Sama Eso Debe Ser Una Equivocación Verdad¬** se volvió a acercar a Ascherit tomándolo del brazo mientras lo miraba con esperanza en sus ojos. **¬Verdad Que Esa No Es Tu Pareja Es Solo Una Confusión De Seguro Tú La Rescataste Y La Protegiste De Los Caídos Y Ahora La Has Traído A Un Lugar Seguro Por Eso Llego Aquí Contigo, Verdad Porque Tú Eres Tan Bueno Ascherit_Sama Y Por Eso La Salvaste…¬**al darse cuenta de la mirada que el tenia comprendió que no era una equivocación esa mujer había conseguido en casi el mismo tiempo lo que ella no logro**. ¬NO ASCHERIT_SAMA ERES MÍO, NO TE ENTREGARE A NADIE Y MENOS A UNA TONTA COMO ESTA.¬** grito totalmente enojada mientras la apuntaba y de pronto saco una pequeña daga y se dirigió hacia ella pero fue detenida por Ascherit por lo que no fue capaz de acercase a Sora, la señora estaba tan sorprendida que casi deja caer la olla con la comida.

**¬Mithia Que Estás Haciendo.¬** grito la señora dejo la olla y la bolsa en la mesa y camino hasta llegar al lado de Mithia para quitarle la daga.

**¬Mithia.¬** Ascherit no solo se encontraba molesto sino que también se preocupó de lo que pudo llegar a pasa pero su preocupación fue malinterpretada por Sora.

**¬Ascherit Tiene Razón No Deberías Intentar Algo Así Cuando No Sabes A Quien Te Enfrentas…Pero Te Lo Diré.¬** de pronto la presión en el aire se volvió pesado y ninguno de los 3 podía respirar bien notaron el cambio en su cabello y sus ojos y como en el suelo alrededor de ella un circulo comenzó a formarse alejando el aire de la habitación por lo que los 3 cayeron al suelo con las manos en sus cuellos ya que no podían respirar el aire parecía haberse acabado **¬Mi Nombre Es De Fortona Sora Pero Fui Llamada Por Muchos Como Ángel Demoniaco y Monstruo Del Cielo, Puedes Llamarme Por El Que Gustes.¬** el aire volvió a llegar a ellos por lo que aun cuando al principio no respiraban bien poco a poco pudieron volver a la normalidad, ambas mujer la observaban con terror mientras que el solo la miraba con desconcierto. **¬Y Por Cierto No Deberías Molestarte, No Soy Su Pareja Y Él No Es Un Objeto O Animal Que Necesite Un Dueño.¬** después de decir esto su cabello y ojos volvieron a la normalidad, camino un poco hacia ellos y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura, levanto la daga del suelo y con ella en mano se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara de Mithia acerco la daga y Mithia pensó que se la encajaría pero en cambio vio atónita como Sora se la clavaba en el otro brazo y después la quitaba, entonces más sorprendida vio como la herida dejaba de sangrar y se cerraba hasta desaparecer dejando solo el orificio en su manga. **¬Además No Podrías Hacerme Nada, Ya Que Soy Inmortal… Tu Jamás Podría Dañarme…¬** dicho eso se levantó y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida pero antes de llegar a ella fue detenida por una mano, al girar un poco pudo ver que era Ascherit que la tomaba del brazo y pero en sus ojos no encontró rastro alguno de enojo.

**¬Mithia, Helen, Gracias Por La Comida, Podrían Por Favor Dejarnos A Solas.¬** sin soltar a Sora, vio como ambas mujeres se levantaban y se fueron dejándolos solos, vio en la señora Helen miedo y lastima la cual era dirigida hacia Sora y comprendió que ella también había notado el dolor y sufrimiento con el que se expresaba Sora al hablar de ella misma pero en Mithia solo se podía observar terror, después de que se fuera Sora pareció reaccionar un poco.

**¬Déjame Ir. –** comenzó a forcejear con él para que la soltara. **¬Por Favor Dejarme Ir Yo No Pertenezco A Este Lugar…Yo No Pertenezco A Ningún Lugar.¬** de pronto se sintió rodeada por un abrazo y se encontró con su cara pegada al pecho de él y sintió como acariciaba su espalda y sus cabellos tiernamente y se encontró llorando desconsoladamente en su pecho. **¬Lo Lamento…No Quería Hacerte Daño…Yo No Puedo Ser Como Tu…No Puedo Estar Rodeada De Gente Como Tú O Los Demás Yo Soy…¬**

**¬No Lo Eres…Jamás Lo Serás.¬** interrumpiéndola Ascherit solo pudo apretar más su abrazo alrededor de ella. **¬Perdóname Sora Esto Es Mi Culpa Yo Sé Que Si No Hubiera Dicho Que Eras Mi Pareja Ella No Se Hubiera Portado Así…Pero Yo Realmente Quiero Que Lo Seas…Tú De Verdad Me Gustas Y Sé Que No Eres Lo Que Decían De Ti En Atlantis… Ni Lo Que Te Hicieron Creer, No Lo Eres, Para Mi Eres Una Hermosa Joven Llena De Tantos Sentimientos Que Fueron Reprimidos.¬** se separó un poco de ella y levanto su rostro para ver su rostro y la vio con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y los labios apretados para que de su boca no escapara ningún sollozo se veía hermosa por lo que no pudo resistir y unió sus labios en un ligero rose**. ¬Tienes Más Heridas Hechas Por Ti Misma Que Las Que Otros, Por Favor Déjame Curarlas.¬** Ella aun lloraba.

**¬Yo No Merezco Que Tu…¬**

No pudo terminar porque Ascherit nuevamente tomo sus labios pero esta vez no fue solo un simple rose el beso fue incluso más apasionado que el que se dieron en la cueva este beso pedía más de ella pues parecía que él quería transmitirle todos los sentimientos poco a poco fueron caminando hasta adentrarse no sin antes que Ascherit empujara la puerta de la entrada para que se cerrara, al llegar a la recamara aún estaban inmersos en el beso solo se separaban el tiempo suficiente para tomar aire y nuevamente continuaban con el beso al llegar a la orilla de la cama él se dejó caer de espalda sobre la cama llevándola con él, por lo que esta vez era ella la que se encontraba sobre él, para este momento el beso calentó no solo el ambiente, pues la manos de Ascherit ya no la acariciaban de forma tierna e inocente ahora una de sus manos permanecía en su cabeza para crear ligera presión e impedirle que separa sus labios de los de él, mientras que la otra mano comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, iniciando desde su espalda hasta llegar a su glúteos, apretarlos ligeramente para pegarla más a su cuerpo y pasando a su pierna por un costado hasta donde alcanzaba y regresaba por donde mismo, mientras que las manos de ella se encontraban también ocupadas, en cuanto Ascherit sintió que la mano de ella comenzó a recorrer su pecho en busca del cierre de su playera sonrió para sus adentros y cuando no lo encontró y lo único que ella pudo hacer fue jalar con desesperación su playera esto solo hizo que el sonriera otra vez al ver lo que provocaba en ella por lo que dejo su boca y sin dejar de besarla continuo su recorrido hasta llegar a su barbilla y detenerse un momento para tumbarla y quedar el sobre ella fue entonces que sus besos bajaron hasta sus hombros descubiertos y una de sus manos abrió la falda negra para meter su manos entre ambas faldas y tocar de más de cerca su cuerpo ya que no podía resistir más tiempo sin tocar su piel, mientras que ella se sentía igual deseaba sentir su piel por lo que ahora estando bajo el sus manos podían ir libre mente y ambas estaban en la piel desnuda de los brazos de Ascherit y aun cuando ambos sabían que no era correcto lo que hacían sus cuerpos parecían tener vida ya que no podían detenerse, ambos se sentían tan extasiados y excitados que su mente se encontraba nublada e invadida por el deseo de sentirse uno…

CONTINUARA…


	7. Cap 7 Interruciones Nuevos Amigos

CAPITULO 7

INTERRUPCIONES. NUEVOS AMIGOS.

Sora se sintió más extasiada en cuanto sintió como él pudo levantar la falda blanca bajo su vestido azul y entonces comenzó a sentir la piel de su mano acariciando la piel de su pierna el contacto era como si la quemara deseaba sentir más ese calor quería que la tocara aún más y cuando el comenzó a subir su mano cada vez más ella había conseguido bajar el cierre de su playera por lo que ahora él tenía todo el torso descubierto y el tocarlo era grandioso la sensación era aún mejor pero entonces se separó un poco de sus labios y un gemido salió de su labios.

En cuanto Ascherit pudo conseguir levantar su falda comenzó a tocar la piel de sus piernas no sabía como pero en algún momento el ya no tenía los guantes en sus manos y ahora podía tocar su piel directamente y al hacerlo era como si corrientes eléctricas fueran trasmitidas solo por el rose de sus pieles y junto a eso el sabor de sus labios le estaba resultando aditivo pero en cuanto sintió como las manos de ella rosaban su estómago y seguían su camino lentamente hasta su cuello fue como si el fuego dentro de su cuerpo comenzara a esparcirse a todos lados y necesitara salir por lo que no pudo contenerse más y la mano que se encontraba en ese momento acariciando su pierna subió hasta quedar entre sus piernas con cuidado pero de una forma muy rápida utilizo una de sus rodillas para separar sus piernas un poco y entonces sus dedos encontraron lo que buscaba por lo que al tocarlo pudo sentir que ella ya estaba húmeda y de improvisto introdujo 2 de sus dedos dentro de ella lo que provoco que él se estremeciera al sentir como ella apretaba sus dedos mientras que le enterraba las uñas en la espalda y cortaba el beso de manera brusca mientras se arqueaba pegando su cuerpo al de él y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que desde el fondo de su garganta salía un gemido que hizo que sus dedos comenzaran a entrar y salir de ella haciendo que los gemidos se hicieran más constantes y cuando al fin había logrado separar el collar y su vestido y se disponía bajar su vestido para dejar al descubierto su pecho mientras introducía un tercer dedo dentro de ella haciendo que ella se arquera aún más mientras los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes y en ese momento cuando contemplaba la belleza de Sora bajo el con el cabello regado en la cama con la piel sonrojada, los ojos entre abiertos llenos de un brillo de pasión y deseo en ellos, con los labios abiertos a causa de los gemidos que salían de ella y su interior que en momentos apretaba tanto sus dedos que no podía sacarlos, tenía tantas ganas de hacerle el amor, de sentirse en su interior y que fuera otra parte de su cuerpo la que estuviera dentro de ella, la que fuera apretada por sus interior y fue cuando de pronto la puerta de la casa fue abierta de manera violenta y comenzó a escuchar como alguien lo llamaba.

**¬Escaflowne Me Acabo De Enterar Que Volviste.¬** la joven entro a la casa sin tocar siquiera la puerta y al quedar frente a ella la visión de una pareja en la cama, ella con la falda arriba, el pecho medio descubierto y él era Escaflowne no había duda de ello pero la forma en la que se encontraba, él tenía la playera abierta y por esta entraban las manos de la joven hasta perderse mientras que una de sus manos se encontraba entre las piernas de ella y no solo eso sí que lo que la mano hacia ahí fue lo que hizo que la joven dejara caer lo que traía con ella y corriera a golpear a Ascherit apartándolo de Sora. **¬Escaflowne Como Te Atreviste A Hacerle.¬** de pronto la cara de la joven se cubrió de un color rojo y comenzó a tartamudear. ** ¬Esca…Escaflo…Como…Fuiste…Ella Aun Es Una Niña.¬ **se giró para ver a Sora que se encontraba toda roja sobre la cama con una mano deteniendo el escote vestido para que no se bajara y dejara ver su pecho mientras que con la otra mano apretaba la falda sobre las piernas, aún tenía la respiración alterada y en su mirada podía ver el desconcierto mesclado con la vergüenza. **–Estas Bien Pequeña Este Animal Te Lastimo…¬**lentamente se acercó a ella y la abrazo mientras volteaba nuevamente a ver a Ascherit**. –Mira Nada Mas Como Está La Pobre Está Temblando De Terror… Dame Una Buena Razón Para No Cortarte La Cabeza Con Mi Espada, Dime Acaso Tan Poco Hombre Eres.¬**

Ascherit se sentía frustrado, primero se encontraba tan bien teniéndola bajo de él y haciéndola gemir y de un momento a otro estaba en el piso ya que Cecil lo había golpeado alejándolo de Sora, quien demonios se creía Cecil para haberlo golpeado y ahora abrazaba a Sora, la cual se encontraba completamente avergonzada por ser encontrada así más que por el hecho de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

**¬ ¡Cecil Que Demonios…! ¡Suéltala, Ahora! ¡No Pongas Tus Manos En Ella!¬** comenzó a gritar molesto llegando hasta ella y separándola de Sora. **–Sora Estas Bien, Cecil No Te Ha Hecho Nada.¬** comenzó a revisarla, la bajo de la cama y la puso de pie, bajo completamente su falda y agarro su collar y lo abrocho nuevamente con el escote de su vestido tomo sus manos y la abrazo de forma protectora.

**¬Hey Yo No Le Hecho Nada Escaflowne Tu Eres El Que Le Estaba Haciendo… Haciendo…Suéltala Escaflowne No Haces Más Que Asustarla.¬** se levantó ya que la había sido empujada por Ascherit y comenzó a acercarse para alejar a la joven de él pero se quedó congelada al escuchar la voz de esta y más al comprender sus palabras.

**¬ ¿Estoy Bien Ascherit? ¿Tú Estás Bien, No Estas Herido?¬** la joven se veía realmente preocupada por el estado de Escaflowne y aparte de eso lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre, como es que ella lo sabía y de pronto cuando de los labios de Escaflowne salió un poco de sangre, la joven giro a verla y en sus ojos ya no había vergüenza ni preocupación lo único que pudo ver fue ira, sus cabello se volvió más verde de lo que era y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos.

**¬Sora No, Ella No Es Mala, Es Una Amiga, Solo Que Es Algo Brusca.¬** abrazo a Sora por la espalda e intentaba calmarla. **–Estoy Bien, Solo Un Poco Molesto Por Ser Interrumpidos En Algo Que Me Gustaría Continuar Después.¬ **Ascherit beso entonces su mejilla y las palabras provocaron el sonrojo en ambas chicas, las cuales podrían competir y le ganarían a un jitomate por su color el cual parecía llegar a un punto en el que humo saldría por sus orejas. **–Cecil Podrías Volver Más Tarde Tal Vez En Unos 3 Días Y Que Acaso No Te Enseñaron A Tocar La Puerta De Una Casa Ajena Y Sobre Todo Si Esta Es La Casa De Una Pareja.¬**

**¬Tú Y Ella Son Pareja…No Lo Sabía…Es Mentira Verdad…No Puedo Creer Que Alguien Con Ese Carácter Tan Antipático, No Importa Lo Guapo Que Seas Jamás Podrías Conseguir A Alguien Tan Linda Como Ella.¬** comento Cecil de manera incrédula.

Y cuando Ascherit estaba a punto de contestarle fue que el estómago de Sora sonó aún más fuerte que cuando el de él lo hizo y seguido de eso fue el estómago de él que pareció seguir como si estuviera contestando a una pregunta que ella hubiera hecho, esto provoco la risa de Cecil que solo pudo bajarse de la cama sosteniendo su estómago, se dirigió a la cocina y recogió la bolsa que había traído consigo tomo la olla de la mesa y prendió el fuego de la chimenea y acomodo la olla para que quedara suspendida sobre el fuego, de un mueble saco unos trastos y cucharas para que pudieran comer de otra bolsa saco pan y lo acomodo en un canasto en el centro de la mesa de la misma bolsa saco un trapo para taparlo y de otra bolsa saco fruta y verdura, después coloco la mesa para que los 3 pudieran comer y los llamo para que comieran, ambos se acercaron a la mesa y permanecieron en silencio después de un rato el estofado estaba caliente y Cecil se acercó a la mesa para tomar un plato y servir de uno en uno, cuando los 3 estuvieron servidos se sentó con ellos a comer.

La comida trascurrió en silencio pero debes en cuando Cecil observaba desconcertada como Escaflowne tomaba en rato algo de comida de su plato y lo acercaba a la boca de Sora para que esta comiera mientras él sonreía tiernamente y ella se sonrojaba pero aun así habría la boca y comía lo que el ofrecía, pero aun así Cecil intentaba disimular su sorpresa al igual que los celos que comenzaban a hacer que su sangre hirviera.

Cuando Ascherit llegó por primera vez a la aldea quedo enamorada de él, como todas las demás jóvenes del lugar, pero ella no se sentía lo suficientemente mujer para el por lo que ella se rindió sin siquiera intentar a diferencia todas las demás, por lo que frente a él aparento ser fuerte y ruda, nada que ver con las demás y él le correspondía con una sonrisa sincera no como la que le daba a todas…pero ahora él sonreía de una forma que ni siquiera ella hubiera imaginado que podía sonreír, la chica de nombre Sora como Escaflowne la había llamado era bonita de eso no había duda, cuando regreso de cazar y escucho que Escaflowne estaba de vuelta no termino de escuchar lo que decían o más bien no entendió bien porque había escuchado la frase _**"Hey y la viste bien era muy guapa, verdad?"**_ pero no le dio importancia todo lo que quería era verlo nuevamente por lo que corrió hasta la casa que los hombres habían construido para él y entro sin siquiera tocar y en cuanto lo hizo quedo congelada con la imagen de su amor platónico semidesnudo sobre una joven que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que él y al observar bien se dio cuenta de lo que la mano de él se movía, y comprendió donde estaba su mano y de lo que él estaba haciendo, la chica gemía, por lo que molesta con ella misma por no poder ser la que se encontraba en el lugar de esa joven, molesta con la desconocida por permitir que el la tocara de esa forma y molesta con él por no haberla escogido a ella se dirigió a él para golpearlo y desquitar de esa forma un poco de la molestia que sentía, después de eso se tragó su orgullo y cambio su tristeza por indignación, pero después de toda la discusión se dio cuenta que el realmente sentía algo Sora por lo que los celos no pudieron evitar salir.

**¬ ¿Y Qué Has Hecho, Ya Terminaste Tu Misión Y Por Eso Volviste?¬** aun cuando intento sonar indiferente su voz salió con indicios de molestia cosa que realmente asombro a Ascherit.

**¬Yo Aún No He Terminado Con Los Caídos, Pero Juntos Lo Haremos ¿Verdad Sora?¬** Cecil se sorprendió y no lo pudo ocultar ya que incluso dejo caer la comida**. –Sora Es Un Alado Como Yo, ¿Acaso No Recuerdas Que Mencione Que No Solo Estaba Yo Sino Que Había Más Iguales A Mí?¬** pregunto sin prestar mucha importancia ya que Sora estaba tomando vino de un vaso pero un poco de este salió por entre sus labios por lo que se acercó lo suficiente para besar la comisura de sus labio y succionar un poco para tomar el vino que había escapado olvidando por un momento que no se encontraban solos.

En cuanto ella vio esto quedo aún más sorprendida pero se recuperó lo suficiente para ordenar las palabras que le había dirigido.

–**Cuando Hablaste De Ellos Creí Que Eran Hombres Puesto Que Jamás Mencionaste Que Fueran Mujeres.¬** contesto incomodada haciendo que Ascherit recordara que ella se encontraba ahí. **–Así Que Eres Una Alada, Una De Las Elegidas De La Segunda Luna, Sé Que Ustedes Le Dicen Tierra Pero Nosotros La Nombramos Como Segunda Luna Y Sobre Lo Que Nos Contó Escaflowne Es Algo Casi Ilógico Yo Recuerdo Todo Desde Mi Infancia Por Lo Que Es Imposible Que Este Planeta No Tenga Ni Siquiera 1 Año De Vida.¬** después de esto ella parecía aún más molesta, por lo que se levantó y se retiró de la casa dando un gran portazo que casi hizo pensar que se necesitaría una nueva puesta después de eso.

Sin saber porque Cecil se había enojado Ascherit y Sora continuaron comiendo y él le conto que ella era una gran cazadora, pues sabia usar el arco también como manejaba la katana y que ella era la que había pedido que le hicieran una katana a él después de haber protegido la aldea de los caídos, Sora en cambio percibió en los ojos de Cecil lo mismo que había visto en los de Mithia…celos, también se dio cuenta de que a diferencia de Mithia Cecil no parecía mostrarse posesiva ni encaprichada con Ascherit, pero parecía quererlo aún más, ya que mientras Mithia era casi una niña Cecil ya no lo era, parecía de la edad de Ascherit y de la misma altura no vestía como cualquier mujer lo haría si no fuera por su cabello castillo oscuro y largo recogido en una cola alta podría confundirse con un hombre, claro eso si no hablara y solo la vieran de lejos pues su cara era la de toda una hermosa mujer al igual que su voz.

Después de comer Ascherit le dijo que saldría a pedir algo de ropa para ella ya que en el cuarto solo pudo encontrar la ropa que le habían dado a él cuando vivió con ellos por lo que se fue dejándola sola.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
